Curiosity That Brings The Love
by airlight9404
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran. Padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun / "..Baek apa yang kau tahu tentang Joonmyun ?" / "..Yixing kau penasaran ?" / "..ya" / SuLay
1. Chapter 1

Curiousity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"Hei Yixing tahu tidak ?" Byun Baekhyun, si rat- ah bukan karna dia seorang namja baiklah raja gosip di XOXO SHS ini mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Zhang Yixing. Sahabat terbaik Baekhyun. Walau Yixing itu bukan orang yang kepo sepertinya tapi menurut Baekhyun, Yixing adalah tipe pendengar yang baik walau Yixing meresponnya hanya dengan 'ya', 'eum' , 'oh' , 'hmm'.

Sungguh aneh -_-

"Tidak Baek dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu" jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika yang tebalnya seperti buku mantra Harry Potter yang sangat di benci Baekhyun. Yah ini juga perbedaan mereka. Kalau Yixing adalah murid yang rajin dan sering masuk tiga besar teratas, maka Baekhyun akan masuk di jajaran tiga terbawah.

Benar-benar dua sahabat yang sangat bertolak belakang-_-

"Isshh kau ini tumben tidak mau mendengarku"

"Memang biasanya aku mendengarkanmu ?"

Kejam, kejam, kejam sungguh kejam seorang Zhang Yixing kepada Byun Baekhyun kita yang imut ini. Walau selalu di peringkat tiga terbawah, tapi Baekhyun juga punya otak yang sangat licik dia tidak akan kehabisan ide kalau soal adu bicara "yah, tapi kau selalu merespon berarti kau mendengarku kan ?" Baekhyun memulai sedikit trik dan berhasil membuat Yixing melepaskan pandangan dari buku fisikanya.

"akukan punya kuping yang masih bisa mendengar dengan baik" balas Yixing lagi, rupanya dia juga tidak mau kalah "ah sudah aku sedang malas berdebat hey Yixing kau mengenal Joonmyun kan ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, benar sih dia sudah berdebat dengan Park Chanyeol musuh bebuyutannya dari kelas XI C kelas yang menjadi keramat bagi Baekhyun yang berada di kelas XI A. Entahlah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa berada di kelas dengan kumpulan orang jenius.

"Kim Joonmyun ? kurasa tidak" jawab Yixing dengan sedikit kerutan didahinya, dia memang malas meladeni Baekhyun tapi ibunya yang sangat Yixing cintai dan hormati mengajarkan untuk selalu merespon orang yang mengajak kita bicara baik-baik. Dan, ibu Yixing bilang kalau Baekhyun selalu bicara baik-baik jadi Yixing harus meresponnya, Yixing juga mulai pusing dengan banyaknya kata 'baik-baik' dikepalanya "lho masa' kau tidak mengenalnya sih ?" Baekhyun makin gencar menanyai Yixing yang menurutnya amat sangat kudet "tidak beneran deh" Yixing menjawab dengan nada malas.

"kau ini itu loh si jenius yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna kalau sedang sial dia hanya mendapat satu kesalahan" Baekhyun mulai bercerita dan duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah bangku Yixing karna tadi dia hanya berdiri. - maklumlah dia baru datang-

Dan langsung menggosip ? ckckck

"oh iya aku tahu" respon Yixing lalu mulai memasukan buku fisikanya dan menyimpan buku untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini dimejanya "kabarnya dia itu miskin dan punya banyak masalah" Baekhyun mulai bercerita kembali dengan antusias "ya kalau dia miskin dan punya masalah apa masalahnya buatku" Yixing membalas dengan nada yang lebih malas dari sebelumnya "tidak ada, maksudku kau tidak penasaran ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang dibuat semesterius mungkin.

'supaya menghayati' -Baekhyun

"kurasa tidak" Yixing menjawab dengan enteng dan merasa bebas karna Lee seongsae yang terkenal galak dan suka seenaknya –dalam artian ulangan dadakan- sudah masuk dan membuat Baekhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya harus mengatupkannya lagi.

Belum Yixing, kau malah akan sangat penasaran dengannya

.

.

.

.

Curiousity That Brings The Love

'TET..TET..TET' –backsound gagal ._.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari kelas XI A. Merasa bebas dari Lee songsae si guru yang paling disegani dan beruntungnya mereka karna Lee seongsae akan segera keluar setelah bunyi bel. Yah, sama saja seperti murid yang belum sarapan tapi harus mendengar amanat kalau Headmaster Shin mengadakan inspeksi mendadak. Dan, asal kalian tahu kalau Shin seongsae sangat lama dalam memberikan amanatnya.

"Yixing mau ke kantin ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yixing yang kelihatan enggan beranjak dari bangkunya "tidak kau saja" jawab Yixing dan mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"kau bawa bekal ya! Sudahlah aku sendiri saja"

"tidak Byun lihat pacar tiangmu sudah menunggu"

"pacar tiang ?" Baekhyun mengulang dua kata dari tujuh kata yang diucapkan Yixing "ya Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI C" kata Yixing sambil membuka bekalnya dan menunjuk tian-maksudnya seorang pria tinggi yang ada di depan pintu kelas mereka yang hanya tersisa Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"YA!"

"palli kasihan kan dia menunggu lama"

"Yixing benar ayo ke kantin" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Yixing, tiang yang bernama Chanyeol ini sudah menariknya menuju kantin "terserahmu oh ya Joonmyun aku titip Yixing" last word from Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar ditarik Chanyeol keluar kelas-

Tunggu-

Tadi Baekhyun bilang Joonmyun ?!

J-o-o-n-m-y-u-n ?

Kim Joonmyun ?!

K-i-m-J-o-o-n-m-y-u-n ?

Oh- Yixing tidak salah dengar kan ?!

"anyeong" sapa Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya kebelakang karna Joonmyun duduk di bangku palingbelakang dan dia yang duduk dua dari depan dan ternyata Joonmyun duduk dibarisan yang sama dengan Yixing ?!

'kok aku gak sadar ya' -Yixing

"oh-nde-oh anyeong" Yixing memandang heran Joonmyun ,wajahnya ditekuk tapi nada bicaranya gugup ? aneh sekali "hei kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu ?" tanya Yixing

Bentar deh, sejak kapan Yixing suka nanya gak jelas kaya gini ?! au ah gelap

"aku selalu seperti ini setiap hari" jawab Joonmyun datar dan sedikit nada gugup disana walau itu samar apalagi yang mendengar orang tidak peka seperti Yixing.

Gue korban lo Xing- apa ini ? abaikan

"oh begitu kau tidak ke kantin ?" Yixing kembali bertanya tapi selintas bayangan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun melintas di otak Yixing

"_tidak ada, maksudku kau tidak penasaran ?"_

"_kurasa tidak"_

_**Tapi, Yixing malah penasaran dengan Joonmyun**_

"ah sudahlah lupakan tidak usah kau jawab" kata Yixing lalu mulai memakan bekalnya dengan rona merah samar yang tercetak di pipinya lalu membalikan badan membelakangi Joonmyun sambil meneruskan memakan bekalnya

Dan, Joonmyun dengan mukanya yang masih di tekuk hanya memandang bingung punggung Yixing

.

.

.

.

Curiousity That Brings The Love

"hey, Baek kau tahu apa saja tentang Joonmyun ?"

Saat Yixing dan Baekhyun pulang bersama, di jalan Baekhyun memandang Yixing heran kalau biasanya, dia yang banyak bertanya kenapa sekarang jadi Yixing ? dan Yixing juga membuka pembicaraan saat mereka hanya hening selama lima meter jauhnya dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka berjalan karna-menurut Baekhyun- bisa berlama-lama menobrol agar lebih akrab.

Kenyataannya Baekhyun dan Yixing berteman sudah dari umur mereka tiga tahun -_- dan dari elementry school, JHS, sampai sekarang SHS mereka selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

"kau penasaran dengan Joonmyun ?"

'Jujur, Tidak , Jujur , Tidak, Jujur sajalah itu yang selalu diajarkan mama' batin Yixing dia sudah siap kalau Baekhyun menertawainya.

"eum sepertinya begitu" balas Yixing dengan malu-malu. Diluar dugaan Yixing, Baekhyun malah menyalaminya "uh-terima kasih Yixing akhirnya kau peduli dengan teman lain selain aku" kata Baekhyun sambil masih menyalami Yixing "kau tidak menertawaiku Baek ?" tanya Yixing karna Baekhyun terlihat senang Yixing menanyakan soal Joonmyun.

"untuk ?"

"yeah penasaran dengan Joonmyun"

"kau bercanda Xing alasanku selalu bicara ini itu padamu bukan karna aku ingin jadi terkenal dengan suka menyebarkan berita seperti ajudan kerajaan zaman dulu walau itu hobiku, tapi untuk supaya kau ingin berteman dengan salah satu orang yang kuceritakan jadi temanmu bukan hanya aku" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar dan untungnya di ff-ini Yixing pinter jadi bisa tahu maksudnya -hehehe peace-

"Baekhyun ka-kau ternyata teman yang terbaik kau tidak ingin aku menjadi terlalu penyendiri dengan hanya kau yang menjadi temanku-hn-gomawo"

Dan kedua sahabat itupun berpelukan dengan erat -tolong untuk tidak memutar lagu teletabies-

"nah jadi aku akan menceritakan yang kutahu tentang Joonmyun" kata Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai berpelukan dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda itu dan Yixing hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon.

* * *

Yixing berbaring di kasurnya. Sekarang sudah malam dan dia belum bisa tidur padahal bila sudah masuk ke kamar Yixing yang berisi boneka unicorn dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran di salah satu sudutnya, Yixing akan langsung merasa mengantuk dan ingin segera berbaring dikasurnya. Tapi ini ? kata-kata Baekhyun tentang Joonmyun saat pulang tadi, masih berputar di kepalanya.

"_Joonmyun itu pintar tentu kau sudah tahu dia juga pendiam, dia tidak punya teman, duduk sendirian dibangkunya Joonmyun tidak pernah kekantin dan penjaga sekolah bilang Joonmyun selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir katanya Joonmyun datang ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda yang tidak mengikuti zaman yah istilahnya- kampungan deh hanya itu yang kutahu"_

Yixing menghela nafasnya, Joonmyun membuatnya sangat penasaran. Jujur saja Yixing belum pernah merasakan rasa penasaran sampai seperti ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah Yixing harus tidur karna besok dia harus sekolah.

Dan, saat Yixing menutup matanya entah kenapa bayangan Joonmyun yang sedang tersenyum muncul begitu saja.

TBC

A/N : hello Arang disini, mau coba ff chaptered sebenarnya ini baru persiapan awal sih sejenis prolog kekeke, oh ya maaf buat kak **diya1013 **Arang gak bisa bikin sequel dari You Mine udah mentok hehehe. Yah semoga kakak mau RnR ff ini dan buat yang membaca ff ini ya kalau mau ff ini dilanjut REVIEW PLEASE.

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**BabyMoonLay, diya1013, ajib4ff, Azura Eve, Lulu Park**


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Baekhyun memandang heran Yixing yang tengah melamun, tidak biasanya bocah ini begini karna setiap Baekhyun datang ke sekolah Yixing pasti sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku tapi ini ? Yixing malah terlihat seperti orang miring.

"HEY YIXING WAE GURAEYEOO"

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun berteriak seperti ini, Baekhyun sudah memanggil Yixing dengan wajar tadi tapi tetap saja sahabatnya itu tidak memberi respon "Uhh Baek tidak usah berteriak kau kira aku tuli" Yixing menjawab datar lalu kembali melamun "Heh Zhang aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau diam saja" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Yixing mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke arah Baekhyun membuat sahabatnya itu berjengit kaget.

"Aigoo Yixing" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat dan sadar kalau Yixing sedang merajuk.

"Baekhyun"

"Apa ?"

"Aku penasaran"

Baekhyun menatap Yixing heran bukannya kemarin Yixing sudah bilang kalau dia penasaran ? kenapa dia mengatakannya lagi ? atau-

"Dengan Joonmyun tadi pagi aku dengar ada yang berbicara tentangnya"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya kalau ada yang membicarakan Joonmyun bukankah itu bagus ? jadi Yixing tidak perlu capek-capek mencari informasi tentang namja itu seperti yang sering dirinya lakukan "Lalu ? bukannya itu bagus jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencari informasi tentang Joonmyun" Yixing menghela nafasnya "Justru itu mereka malah membuatku tambah penasaran"

"Lho kok bisa memang apa yang mereka bicarakan ?" Yixing mulai mengingat percakapan dua orang yang ditemuinya dikoridor kelas XI beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya.

Flash Back

_Yixing berjalan dengan semangat ke kelasnya entah saat bermimpi Joonmyun yang uhuk-tamvan-uhuk tidurnya jadi lebih nyenyak padahal itu hanya Joonmyun yang tersenyum hangat pada Yixing dengan matahari senja dibelakang namja yang sudah menarik rasa penasarannya muncul. Uh-mengingatnya membuat pipi Yixing bersemu._

"_Bagaimana ?"_

_Yixing menghentikan langkahnya saat kalimat yang pendek itu masuk ke indra pendengarnya , cukup membuat Yixing penasaran siapa juga kan yang tidak penasaran kalau mendengar kalimat seperti itu ? Yixing memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan orang itu._

"_Bagaimana ? seperti biasa" Yixing semakin penasaran pada kedua orang misterius itu_

"_Kau ini kau bertunangan dengan Joonmyun memang untuk apa ?"_

_Ingin sekali Yixing menjerit begitu tahu namja tamvan yang menarik perhatiannya ternyata sudah bertunangan dan Yixing merasa makin penasaran pada percakapan ini karna sepanjang yang Yixing tahu hanya satu Joonmyun yang ada di XOXO SHS._

"_Ck..kau sudah tahu bukan berhenti bicara ada yang menguping kita"_

_Yixing membulatkan matanya ternyata salah satu dari mereka sadar bahwa Yixing menguping. Dua orang namja itu tersenyum remeh lalu pergi dari sana._

_._

_._

_._

"

Oh, Yixing kau memang tidak salah penasaran dengan Joonmyun" Baekhyun berdecak dia juga ikut penasaran kalau begini caranya "Kau juga penasaran kan ?" tanya Yixing Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias "Kalau begitu kita cari tentang Joonmyun bersama-sama bagaimana ?" anggukan kepala Baekhyun terhenti sekarang dia malah tersenyum garing.

"Mianhae Yixing sebenarnya aku sudah punya target lain dan aku menungu lama untuk ini"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa walau Yixing tahu Baekhyun juga punya target bahkan target sahabatnya itu sangat banyak.

"Keundae aku akan memberikan saran untukmu juga satu informasi yang aku dapat dari Hyuna Noona"

Mata Yixing berbinar dia selalu tahu Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada dan Hyuna noona adalah ratu gosip dari kelas XII D kalau kau berhasil menjadi temannya akan mudah mencari tahu tentang seseorang tapi jangan harap kau akan langsung puas itu hanya petunjuk memudahkan mencari tahu, maka itu Baekhyun selalu mudah mencari tahu. –sepertinya terlalu banyak kata tahu-

"Ah gomawo Baekkie"

"Ne cheonma keundae jangan manggil Baekkie Please itu gak manly tahu"

"Memangnya kamu manly ? -_-"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Ingin sekali Yixing cepat pergi mencari informasi tentang Joonmyun kalau saja Mamanya tidak meminta Yixiing untuk membantu direstoran mereka.

Ya

Yixing hanyalah orang sederhana

Ibunya seorang pemilik restoran china yang juga sederhana dan ayahnya seorang pelayan pribadi di salah satu keluarga kaya -karna itu ayahnya pulang setiap dua minggu sekali-.

Yixing bersyukur karna majikan ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik Kim group sekaligus pemilik sekolah mewah XOXO membiayai Yixing sekolah dari eletmentary school sampai sekarang di SHS -sepertinya sampai university- karna ada empat sekolah XOXO :

XOXO Elemetary School

XOXO JHS

XOXO SHS

XOXO University

Yixing tidak tahu sekaya apa pemilik Kim Group itu sampai membebaskan biaya untuk Yixing sekolah di XOXO. maka itu Yixing selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik agar tidak membuat majikan ayahnya menyesal memberikan keringanan untuknya.

Walau sejak JHS ada seorang siswa bernama Kim Joonmyun yang masuk ke XOXO dan selalu mengalahkan Yixing sejak anak itu masuk.

"Huft lelah"

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Restoran sudah kosong dan sekarang Yixing bebas untuk megistirahatkan tubuhnya karna sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang jam delapan malam dia tidak berhenti membantu ibunya melayani pelanggan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak seperti orang mau demo.

"Istirahat saja sayang kau sudah bekerja keras" suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan Yixing yang sudah hampir terlelap Yixing bangun dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat beberapa meja yang belum dia bersihkan "Ani mama saja yang istirahat biar Yixing yang bekerja" kata Yixing sambil mendudukan ibunya di kursi tempat tadi Yixing duduk.

"Keundae-"

"Gwaenchana"

Yixing memberikan senyum manis dengan dimplenya membuat mama Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meperhatikan anaknya yang mulai membereskan sekitar lima meja itu "Anyeong haseo ahjumma apa kalian sudah tutup ?" Yixing sedikit menggeram ibunya sudah lelah bekerja apa pelanggan satu ini tidak mengerti ?

"ANI KAMI SUDAH TU-"

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa pelanggan 'kurang ajar' itu dia adalah orang yang membuatnya sempat melamun karna memikirkannya orang yang membuat Yixing penasaran orang itu-

Kim Joonmyun

KIM JOONMYUN

K-I-M J-O-O-N-M-Y-U-N

"-tup"

"Ah belum pesananmu sudah ahjumma siapkan"

Yixing semakin membulatkan matanya mama Yixing yang bernama Heechul berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan yang Yixing tahu dibuat mamanya saat Yixing duduk dan bisa dipastikan makanan itu masih hangat "Kamsahamnida ahjumma maaf merepotkanmu" baru kali ini Yixing lihat tersenyum hangat seperti malaikat Joonmyun berbanding terbalik dengan saat di sekolah.

"Ah tidak justru ahjumma yang harusnya minta maaf karna terlambat makan yang lahap ya"

"Nde kamsahamnida ahjumma saya pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati"

Yixing langsung mendekati mamanya, Yixing tidak menyangka ternyata mamanya mengenal orang yang membuat Yixing penasaran siapa tahukan Yixing mendapat informasi tambahan ^_^

"Mama mengenal orang itu ?" Heechul memandang Yixing heran bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa tidak tahu pelanggan itu "Lho bukannya dia satu sekolah denganmu ?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya hal sekecil inipun mamanya tahu.

"Iya tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya dan eum..dan..sekarang aku penasaran dengan namja itu...uh...eum...bisa mama beritahu apa yang mama tahu tentangnya ?"

"Ahahaha begitu saja kau gugup baik-baik tapi bereskan dulu pekerjaanmu supaya kita bisa cepat pulang"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di kasur kamarnya, Yixing memeluk boneka unicorn besar hadiah dari Hangeng–ayah Yixing-saat tahun lalu Yixing ulang tahun. Hadiah yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk umurnya.

Tapi unicorn adalah hal yang disukai Yixing

"Huft Kim Joonmyun kenapa kau terlihat misterius"

Yixing menghela nafasnya keterangan dari beberapa orang tadi seolah membuatnya untuk semakin penasaran dengan Joonmyun.

"_Kau ini kau bertunangan dengan Joonmyun memang untuk apa ?"_

"_Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kedai kopi"_

"_Dia pelanggan tetap kedai ini Xing dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya"_

Tuhkan Joonmyun penuh misteri

Apakah Joonmyun benar sudah bertunangan ?

Kenapa dia bekerja paruh waktu ?

Kenapa dia tinggal sendiri ?

Dimana orang tuanya ?

Joonmyun benar-benar membuat kepala Yixing ingin meledak keterangan mereka bukannya membantu malah membuat Yixing semakin penasaran dengan Joonmyun sebenarnya orang itu siapa ?

"Arrgghh molla aku harus tidur"

Yixing berusaha memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari orang yang sudah Arang buat kepo berat sama Joonmyun.

Benarkah hanya unicorn yang Yixing suka nantinya ? bisa saja bertambah satu hal lagi kan ?

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Ah kakak Reader semua boleh kok lempar sendal sama Arang udah lama dilanjutnya tidak memuaskan pendek lagi ya kan ? Arang minta maaf banget karana moodnya tiba-tiba hilang saat chap 2 ini kehapus dan terpaksa Arang tulis ulang sehingga jadinya malah ancur u,u dan sebagai permintaaan maaf Arang sudah bikin Fanfic singkat maunya sih itu sekuel dari You Mine tapi gak tahu deh ya hehehe oh ya maaf juga ini TeBeCehnya gak pas, malah ke'a chap kemarin -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**nurhalizah . lutfiah**: Kakak penasaran ? sama arang juga #Lho makasih sudah review, maaf chap ini ancur banget ._. REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**the-dancing-petals **:arrgh ini author favorit Arang seneng waktu kakak review terimakasih, typho ? haduh maaf ya tapi Arang akan berusaha lebih rapi lagi *eaa makasih semangatnya maaf lagi chap ini hancur ._. REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**SodariBangYifan **: Joonnmoney miskin ? huahahaha apakah benar ? kita lihat nanti haduh kakak maaf padahal Arang janji publish hari minggu tapi nyatanya baru senin -_- mana chap ini hancur lagi maafin Arang kakak makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**BabyMoonLay **: Suholangkaya beneran melarat gak ya ? arang gak tahu liat nanti aja huahahaha. Haduh chap ini lambat sama hancur ya ? maafin Arang kakak makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**xing mae30 **: ini udah lanjut tapi maaf malah hancur gara-gara moodnya hilang makasih udah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**babyyming **: Hai juga iya gak apa-apa kok ini udah next tapi maaf rada ancur pendek lagi maafin Arang makasih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**joonxing **: chapter ini Joonmyun senyum walau senyumnya sama mama Yixing xD dimimpi Yixing juga Joonmyun senyum wkwkwk makasih sudah review, REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**ajib4ff **: anyeong kakak #lambailambai sekuelnya udah Arang bikin tapi gak tahu itu sekuel atau bukan tapi yang jelas itu permintaan maaf arang karna lambat update xD ini juga pendek sama hancur-_- maaf ya makasih sudah review, REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**tirza **: ini udah dilanjut haduh Arang juga penasaran *eh maaf banget ini updatenya malah lama pendek pula lempar arang pake sendal boleh kok boleh makasih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**chenma **: beneran ini junmen miskin ? huahaha liat nanti ya makasih sudah review maaf untuk chapter lambat, pendek, dan mengecewakan ini maksih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

.

.

.

.

Arang bener-bener gak nyangka ada yang suka ff chaptered pertama Arang makasih walau ini chap ancur banget tapi REVIEW READER semua DIBUTUHKAN Arang sempet ngerasa bersalah gak bisa lanjut dengan cepat tapi Arang bikin short fic kok buat minta maaf sekali lagi makasih buat kalian semua #kecupsatusatu

The last REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat di tangga menuju atap sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggung namja itu. Saat sampai dia membuka pintu yang memisahkannya denga atap dan tangga terakhir tempat namja itu berdiri sekarang, namja itu masuk dan melihat seseorang yang diam menikmati angin yang berhembus dan tangan yang diletakan di pagar pembatas.

"Hyung"

Namja itu berdesis pelan lalu mendekati seseorang yang tadi diam dan sekarang tersenyum hangat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tadi yang sekarang sudah berada di sisi kirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini hyung kau membuatku tidak nyaman"

Namja itu berkata dengan sedikit kesal membuat orang yang tadi dia ajak bicara kembali tersenyum, melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi berhenti saat memegang kenop pintu.

"Berhenti bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya Park Chanyeol"

Desis seseorang yang memegang kenop pintu kepada namja tadi yang ternyata Chanyeol. Yang hanya bisa diam, menunggu seseorang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lakukan saja aktingmu seperti biasa, seperti kau mengenalku hanya sebatas nama"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

"Baekhyun..ini..semua...salahmu" Yixing merengek pada Baekhyun yang asik bermain Flappy Brid sambil berjalan dikoridor kelas XI, biasanya mereka tidak berangkat bersama. Tapi entah kenapa saat Yixing keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya didepan rumah Yixing.

"Apa sih Xing nyalahin aku mulu"

Balas Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari smartphonenya, sama saat mereka berjalan ke sekolah. Baekhyun mungkin juga penasaran ingin mencapai tiang kelima belas, karna dia baru sampai di tiang kesepuluh.

"Coba saja kau tidak menceritakan tentang Joonmyun pasti aku tidak akan penasaran dan bermimpi tentangnya" Baekhyun berhenti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yixing yang juga ikut berhenti dengan muka lesunya "Lho memang salah kalau kau bermimpi tentang Joonmyun ? lanjutkan di kelas jangan disini lihat MEREKA YISING" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak menyadarkan Yixing yang berpouting-ria, disambut dengan tatapan gemas siswa lain.

Saking kesal pada mereka yang melihat Yixing dengan tatapan seperti itu, Baekhyun sampai mengganti huruf X dengan S

"Iya kita udah didepan kelas ayo masuk"

Mereka masuk, menemukan kelas sudah sedikit ramai tapi tidak menemukan orang yang menjadi penyebab tidur Yixing tambah nyenyak akhir-akhir ini "Baek Joonmyun gak ada ya?" Yixing bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti bermain dan ikut melihat kesekeliling kelas "Iya mungkin dia kerja lembur di cafe jadi masih ngantuk, ayo duduk" Baekhyun menarik Yixing menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Tidak memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang berubah lesu.

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Jam pertama sudah berakhir, sekarang waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi Yixing, sama sekali tidak melihat Joonmyun datang. Yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Bahkan di kelas hanya ada Yixing yang setia menatap ke arah pintu, menuggu Joonmyun datang.

Yixing menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja, saat dikiranya Joonmyun tidak akan datang. Lantai menjadi tontonan menarik bagi Yixing yang sedang -kalau bahasa gaulnya...

Galau

"Heh Kim Joonmyun" Yixing memulai monolog yang biasa dilakukannya saat sedang bosan atau tidak punya pekerjaan, tidak menyadari seseorang yang mematung di pintu kelas saat dia menyebut nama itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?" Orang itu semakin tegang bahkan menahan nafasnya

"Jam pertama kau dimana ?" hampir orang itu berbalik kalau saja Yixing tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku penasaran" orang itu tetap pada posisinya dengan niatan mendengar kelanjutan kata yang akan keluar dari namja yang menurutnya ehm-cantik, dia sadar kalau namja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa benar kau bekerja lembur di cafe sehingga tidak bisa masuk ?" sosok itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat

"Atau sibuk dengan tunanganmu ?" senyum sosok itu memudar walau tetap setia diposisinya

"Kau tahu entah kenapa saat tahu kau bertunangan terasa-perih ?" sosok itu membulatkan matanya

"Ada lagi, apa benar kau miskin ?"

"Kau punya banyak masalah ?"

"Kalau mau kau bisa cerita padaku"

Yixing menegakan tubuhnya dan menegang begitu menemukan sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dia-

Kim Joonmyun

Oh-aigoo apa dia mendengar apa yang Yixing katakan ? kalau Ya mau dikemanakan harga diri Yixing...omo dia malu sekali.

"Ehm Anyeong Joonmyun sudah lama diam di..sana" Yixing berucap dengan sedikit gugup "Tidak saat kau menegakan tubuhmu aku baru datang" Jawab Joonmyun santai dan berlalu ke mejanya, sementara Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedikit lega Joonmyun tidak tahu monolognya, apalagi waktu bagian kata-kata yang menggambarkan dia tidak rela Joonmyun bertunangan.

'Aku menemukannya Oema'

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

"Baekhyun kau tahu asdfghjkl aku malu sekali" kata Yixing dengan nada gemas pada Baekhyun yang berjalan disisinya, mereka kembali pulang bersama "Memang kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, baginya kalimat Yixing begitu ambigu.

"Kau tahu kebiasaan monolog anehku kan ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Aku bermonolog tentang Joonmyun dan kau tahu ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Joonmyun ADA DISANA" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Lalu apa dia mendengarmu ?! itu tidak akan asik oh-astaga Yixing lalu bagaimana itu terjadi INI AKAN SULIT KALAU KETAHUAN!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing yang menatapnya horor "Susah memang kalau orang sepertimu begini" lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi dan terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing, tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Untungnya dia datang saat monologku selesai" Baekhyun berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing dan malah ganti menunjuk seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lihat Yifan sunbae Xing" Kata Baekhyun antusias yang disambut Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau tahu kan dia adalah karang es ? dan aku berhasil mengetahui RAHASIA TERBESARNYA HUAHAHA" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat, membuat kuping Yixing yang berada disisinya berdengung(?) beberapa detik.

"Ya Ya Ya aku tahu kau mau cerita, ceritalah aku sudah biasa mendengarnya" Yixing berucap malas pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap bercerita pada Yixing.

"Begini dia Yifan sunbae yang membuatku tidak membentumu kemarin, karna kemarin adalah puncaknya Yifan sunbae akan bercerita padaku oh-ya ampun aku merasa sangat terhormat rahasianya ketahuan olehku-mpjfhksjfgf"

Yixing menutup mulut Baekhyun, membungkuk sedikit saat melewati Yifan dia juga menekan lembut punggung Baekhyun agar ikut menunduk. Sahabatnya ini memang suka lupa pada keadaan sekitar kalau sudah bercerita. Yixing melepas tangannya di mulut Baekhyun, tersenyum canggung pada Yifan yang memandang mereka aneh. Lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan hoobae-hobbae yang menurutnya ehmuhuksintinguhukehm.

"Huft, untung saja kau menghentikan aku Xing" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, mereka kembali malanjutkan perjalanan yang masih beberapa blok. Yixing hanya diam karna yakin Baekhyun akan bercerita panjang lebar selama mereka berjalan tentang sunbae karang batu, karang es, es batu-dan semuanya yang memiliki unsur keras dan dingin.

"Yixing dia itu-blablablabla"

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, memang terlihat seperti Yixng mendengarkan Baekhyun. Padahal pikiran Yixing melayang pada hal-hal lain, banyak sekali sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya kalau itu berhubungan dengan Joonmyun. Mulai dari-

Jantung Yixing yang kadang suka berdetak tidak karuan saat menatap Joonmyun

Pipinya yang sedikit panas saat membayangkan Joonmyun tersenyum untuknya

Yixing merasa seperti ingin selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Joonmyun

Yixing juga merasa ingin meringankan beban Joonmmyun

Terkadang Yixing merasa kalau Joonmyun itu-Ah sudahlah

Tapi, itu sangat aneh bukan ?

"Yixing ? halo kau melamun he?! Jadi dari tadi aku bicara sendiri ?" Baekhyun mulai acara _drama queen-_nya, dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Yixing jadi tidak tega. "Dengar kok, tadi sampai rahasia besar Yifan sunbae yaitu dia yang punya pacar kan ?" Yixing asal menebak tapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria, mata-nya berbinar-binar.

"Benar kau memang mendengarku Xing jadi nama pacar Yifan sunbae itu-blablabla dia itu-blablabla"

Pikiran Yixing tidak lagi terfokus pada Baekhyun, Yixing benar-benar ingin segera tahu tentang Joonmyun. Seperti dia mengetahui Baekhyun, Yixing tidak tahu kenapa. Ia ingin-

Mengetahui Joonmyun lebih dalam

Bukan sekedar nama

Bukan sebagai teman sekelas saja

Ingin lebih

"Baek besok sekolah libur aku yakin kau tidak mencari informasi tentang targetmu jadi bantu aku mencari tahu tentang Joonmyun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Halo halo balik lagi bawa chap dari ff Arang yang pertama kalinya multi chapter jadi maaf kalo jelek. Oh iya chap kemarin kekurangannya banyak banget ya ? haduh bacanya bikin mual, komanya juga kadang ada kadang engga Arang emang gak profesional maklum amatir, gak ngucapin selamat puasa juga #hiks maaf ya. Sekarang puasa juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi jadi-

SELAMAT IDUL FITRI *bagiyangmerayakan MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ARANG TAHU KOK PUNYA SALAH SEGUDANG (?) MAAFIN YA

**Balasan Review : **

**SodariBangYifan :** ouh iya kemarin emang jelek banget bikinnya buru-buru, makasih sarannya semoga yang ini lebih baik hehehe..yang itu maksudnya Baekhyun ngira Yixing penasaran sama orang lain selain Joonma tapi Xing ngelanjutin kalimatnya jadi dia kayak bilang 'aku masih penasaran sma Joonma kok' WAH hebat hebat yang ngomongin diantara dua yang kakak sebut blm bsa kasih tahu rahasianya kan biar penasaran hihihi walau akhirnya pasti gagal...Ya Baek sma Yeol kok pasti gak ada BaekYeon.. makasih Reviewnya..REVIEW LAGI ya :)

**Xing Mae30 : **ini udah lanjut...makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya

**Nurhaliza . lutfiah : **jangan digigit sendalnya gak enak *apaini ia Jonma bikin penasaran todong permen yuk biar mau cerita. Ini udah next, huft semoga yang ini lebih baik ya..makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**the-dancing-petals : **ia Joonmyun emang penuh rahasia..komanya ya ? emang kemarin buru-buru semoga yang ini udah lebih baik makasih sarannya membantu banget...makasih semangat dan reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**uwowow** **:** makasih haduh ini gak update soon gimana dong ? #sembunyidikolongkasur...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**amaxxing : **makasih..haduh ini updatenya lama karna idenya kadang ada kadang engga *halah..makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**tempatkusembunyi : **bukan gak gak ada chagi tapi Arang bikinnya kecepetan ini semoga udah lebih bagus..jangan panghil author ah berasa gimana gitu panggil Baby,sayang,chagi aja #maunya panggil Arang aja

**chenma : ** liat aja nanti pasti bakal ketahuan kok HUAHAHA tapi Yixing udah terlanjur penasaran gimana dong ? ini udah di lanjut tapi gak panjang karna Arang gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang hehehe...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**istrinya suho : **ini Yixing ya ? #lirikusername uh soal itu belum bisa kasih tahu ya masih rahasia tunggu alurnya ok...tunangannya Joonma bukan Yixing –Ups tapi belom...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**joonxing : **setuju sama kamu...ini udah next tapi masih telat #hiks karna ide yang kadang ada kadang engga kuota juga sempet habis maaf ne...makassih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

Dari semua chap lain yang di publish chap ini chap paling pendek tapi Arang akan berusaha chap depan lebih panjang /amin...makasih yang udah baca+review...terakhir

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

**( underline untuk isi buku note Yixing)**

Yixing berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan, orang-orang datang dan pergi dari sana. Tapi Yixing masih terus berdiri di depan pintu bangunan ini. Yixing ingin tanya, Reader masih ingatkan tentang Baekhyun yang bilang kalau Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi ?

Nah

Bangunan ini yang di maksud kedai oleh Baekhyun

Yang...Yeah lebih tepatnya di sebut cafe

"Sebaiknya tetap masuk atau tidak...tapi yasudahlah masuk saja"

Setelah meneguhkan/? Hatinya dengan berulang kali membandingkan alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun dan alamat cafe ini, Yixing yakin ini tempatnya. Yixing sendiri ? Ya Baekhyun bilang dia kencan bersama tiang listrik hari ini.

.

.

.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di cafe ini, cafenya ramai ini saja satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa. Pelayannya juga lumayan banyak dan wajah mereka juga tampan dan cantik, terlihat sekali pemilik cafe ini orang yang perfectionist. Tapi tentu saja pandangan Yixing selalu jatuh pada seorang pelayan dengan wajah angelic dan penampilan yang berbeda daripada di sekolah. Si pelayan tersenyum sana-sini melayani pelanggan, inginnya senyum itu hanya Yixing yang bisa memilik-eh.

"EHM"

Deheman seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan Yixing yang masih terpaku terhadap Joonmyun, oh pria itu salah satu pelayan juga wajahnya bagai tembok. Datar. "Ada yang ingin anda pesan ?" Pelayan itu bertanya dengan tangannya yang memegang note dan sebuah pulpen"Cappucino saja" jawab Yixing singkat yang di balas anggukan pelayan tadi. Yixing mengeluarkan note yang ada di saku celana yang di pakainya dan pulpen dari saku kemejanya ada beberapa kata disana.

Joonmyun benar-benar miskin ?

Joonmyun benar-benar bekerja paruh waktu ?

Kenapa Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu ?

Apakah Joonmyun benar sudah bertunangan ?

Joonmyun benar tinggal sendiri ?

Kenapa dia tinggal sendiri ?

Dimana orang tuanya  


"Ini pesanan anda" Pelayan yang tadi datang lagi dan meletakan segelas capuchino diatas meja Yixing, lalu pergi dengan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli pada pelanggan anehnya yang selalu menatap kearah Joonmyun. Dan sekarang fokus ke sebuah note juga pulpen ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Yixing ?!" Yixing hampir melingkari kata 'Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu' saat tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil namanya. Yixing mendongkak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara, mata Yixing membulat. Dengan cepat Yixing menutup notenya "Oh hai Joonmyun" orang yang memanggil Yixing tadi atau yang kita tahu dia itu Joonmyun, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Yixing.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini" bukannya menjawab Joonmyun, Yixing malah meminum cappucinonya dengan gugup. Sekedar menenangkan diri. Kalau tidak begini, bisa saja kan Yixing mengatakan dengan santainya kalau dia sengaja kesini ingin bertemu Joonmyun- bukan maksudnya ingin membuktikan Joonmyun benar-benar bekerja paruh waktu.

"I...i...iya"

'Kamu kebetulan aku kan sengaja -,-' –Yixing

"Kau gugup ?!"

"Ti...ti..tidak" Yixing kembali meminum cappucinonya, melihat target langsung di depan mata uhh- rasanya. Apalagi, Joonmyun sempat melirik note tadi yang Yixing letakan di atas meja "Aku tahu pasti sulit bicara pada orang sepertiku" Joonmyun berkata lesu pada Yixing yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

'iya banget ngomong sama kamu bikin aku takut ketauan' –Yixing

"Gak juga cuma 'pemanasan' aja kok" kata Yixing lalu menatap heran Joonmyun yang menghela nafas "Jujur saja aku ingin punya...teman" Yixing mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mendengar perkataan Joonmyun tadi, entah kenapa. "Aku bisa jadi temanmu" Yixing berkata dengan semangat membuat Joonmyun menatapnya heran namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku bisa...mempercayaimu ?"

"?"

"Jadi begini-" Yixing menajamkan pendengarannya siap menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Joonmyun –modus sih dengan begini bukannya Joonmyun memberikan satu informasi pada Yixing tanpa Joonmyun sadari ? "Aku...aku kurang bisa memperayai orang lain" Joonmyun tersenyum kecut sedang Yixing malah semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Mungkin karna aku...aku terlalu sering dimanfaatkan, teman ? bohong mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanku"

"Jadi itu alasannya kau selalu menyendiri dan tidak punya teman karna kau tidak percaya ?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" Joonmyun menatap Yixing dan tersenyum, ada perasaan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Perasaan untuk mempercayai namja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku bisa kau percaya aku janji"

"Yeah...kupegang janjimu Zhang"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana...Bagaimana ?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat sambil mengguncang bahu Yixing, sedangkan Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya menatap Baekhyun jengah. Sedikit tidak percaya hatinya berlabuh pada manusia satu ini.

Mereka ada di retoran Heechul, Yixing pulang saat Heechul menelfon meminta untuk Yixing membantu di restoran yang selalu penuh setiap jam makan siang lalu Baekhyun serta Chanyeol juga ikut membantu. Jujur saja Yixing merutuki waktu untuk jam makan siang yang terasa sangat cepat dia dan Joonmyun baru saja berbicara beberapa hal yang terkesan-

Basa-basi

"Menyenangkan...ini menakjubkan...ya ampun rasanya benar-benar luar biasa..sekarang aku berteman dengan Joonmyun"

"Xing itu tidak terlalu lebay yah ?"

"Diam kau...Yixing-ah aku benar-benar tidak mengira kau akan langsung berteman dengannya"

Baekhyun dan Yixing berpelukan bersama kemudian melompat lompat dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan, sedang Chanyeol hanya melihat adegan itu dengan malas lalu Heechul yang mengelus pundak Chanyeol. Entah apa maksud Heechul.

"Ayo makan...kalian sudah bekerja keras tadi" perkataan Heechul membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing menghentikan kegiatan absurd mereka dan segera duduk manis di meja yang sudah terisi beberapa makanan khas China.

"Yixing kurasa bisa saja kan Joonmyun anak pemilik Kim Corporation ?" Heechul terlonjak, Chanyeol tersedak, dan Yixing yang mengehentikan kegiatan menghunyahnya. Mereka semua memandang Baekhyun yang masih santai memakan makanannya, menurut Baekhyun masakan Heechul adalah masakan terenak setelah masakan ibu Baekhyun tentunya. Dan juga ini kesempatan makan gratis yang sayang di lewatkan bukan ? hitung-hitung menghemat uang jajan Baekhyun lah.

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada Baek"

"Ya ampun kenapa kau tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menebak sih"

"Si pegawai cafe ? aku memang tahu marganya Kim tapi kan mana mungkin dia anak dari majikan suamiku ?"

"Memang kenapa ? terserahku dong mau menebak apa saja" Baekhyun tetap cuek dan masih memakan makanannya "Terserahlah" sahut Heechul,Chanyeol, dan Yixing bersamaan lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat tebakan spektakuler Baekhyun.

Kalian lupa ya ?

Tebakan Baekhyun 'biasanya' akurat lho

Tapi bisa saja kan sekarang-

Meleset ?

.

.

.

Yixing duduk nyaman di bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah dengan note di pangkuannya, Baekhyun ? dia lebih sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Kadang-kadang saja mereka akan berangkat atau pulang bersama. Dengan tangannya yang memegang sebuah pulpen Yixing menulis beberapa kata di notenya.

Joonmyun kurang bisa mempercayai seseorang

Terlalu sering di manfaatkan membuat Joonmyun kurang percaya

Joonmyun kurang percaya pada teman

"Tunggu aneh sekali kalau Joonmyun percaya padaku kan ? Ah menguntungkan sekali jadi orang dengan kharisma yang kuat"

.

.

.

"Yixing mau ke kantin bareng ?"

"Makasih Baek tapi aku bawa bekal"

"Okay aku ke kantin ya"

Yixing memandang Baekhyun yang pergi ke luar kelas bersama Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas mereka, pandangan Yixing beralih ke belakang. Dia melihat Joonmyun yang sedang membaca bukunya. Yixing tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Joonmyun,lalu duduk di bangku kosong samping Joonmyun yang kosong.

"Mau kimbab ?" Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan melihat Yixing yang menyodorkan/? Kotak bekal berisi kimbab. Berulangkali Joonmyun menatap Yixing dan kotak bekal itu bergantian, sebelum tangannya mengambil sebuah Kimbab "Nah gitu dong dari tadi" Yixing juga mengambil sebuah kimbab dan memakannya dengan sedikit rakus, sekarang Yixing sudah di potongan kimbab yang ke lima (?)

Joonmyun bahkan belum memakan satupun, kimbab membuat Joonmyun mengingat ibunya. Yixing yang sadar kalau Joonmyun belum memakan kimbabnya juga berhenti makan "Kenapa tidak dimakan ?" tanya Yixing menyadarkan Joonmyun yang kelihatannya sedang melamun.

"A..ah aku hanya mengingat ibuku" Jawab Joonmyun sambil memakan kimbabnya yang membuat rasa penasaran Yixing kembali muncul "Memang ibumu di mana ?" Joonmyun berhenti memakan kimbab yang bahkan belum habis itu matanya menerawang "Dia..dia ada di suatu tempat" Joonmyun menjawab sambil tersenyum pahit, Yixing menatap Joonmyun tidak menyangka.

"A...A...Begitu maaf ya" kata Yixing lagi lalu dengan kikuk meneruskan kegiatan memakan kimbabnya "Tidak apa-apa" balas Joonmyun yang sudah menghabiskan kimbabnya .

"Ayo Joonmyun ambil lagi"

"Ya terima kasih...menyenangkan ya punya teman sepertimu mau pulang bersama ? kita bisa cerita berbagai hal"

"APA ?!"

.

.

.

"Yixing maaf ya tidak pulang bersamamu ada hal yang akan ku lakukan"

"Ya, sudah sering kok sana semoga berhasil"

"Yep Gomawo"

Yixing tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang berlari cepat ke luar kelas, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Joonmyun yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya. Bayangan Joonmyun bercerita banyak hal termasuk tentang hal yang membuatnya penasaran, terasa sangat menguntungkan.

"Joonmyun"

"Ya"

"Jadikan kita pulang bersama ?"

"Tentu saja" Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku Yixing, untuk kemudian berjalan keluar bersama. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara, sebelum Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya "Kau juga mau kan berteman dengan Baekhyun ? Dia bisa dipercaya kok seratus persen" Joonmyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yixing yang terlihat-

Polos /?

"Boleh juga" Jawab Joonmyun singkat dan Yixing yang tersenyum lebar, ini sempurna! Dia,Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Joonmyun akan jadi sahabat. Bukankah ini akan sangat bagus ? dia dan Joonmyun bisa semakin dekat tanpa 'mangabaikan' couple absurd itu.

"Yixing, kita akan pulang jalan kaki saja ?" kata Joonmyun saat mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah "Maaf Joon aku tidak punya mobil atau motor aku juga tidak bawa sepeda jadi pilihannya hanyalah naik bis atau jalan kaki" balas Yixing sambil sedikit terkekeh "Bagaimana kalau jalan kaki ? waktu kita untuk bercerita jadi lebih banyak kan ?" Yixing menyeringai dalam hati, ini artinya Joonmyun pasti akan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Pasti!

"Kau benar ayo jalan kaki"

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa yang mau cerita duluan ?" Yixing dan Joonmyun berjalan santai untuk pulang, ada pertanyaan yang ingin Yixing tanyakan dimana rumah Joonmyun ?! kalau ternyata arah rumah mereka berbeda bagaimana ?!

"Rumahku ? hanya beberapa meter dari kedai Bibi Heechul kok" Yixing terlonjak dari mana Joonmyun tahu isi pikirannya ? tunggu kalau hanya beberapa meter dari kedai ibunya jangan-jangan mereka...tetangga ?!

"Kau! jangan bilang kalau kau tetanggaku ?!" Joonmyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Mungkin saja, kau anak bibi Heechul kan ? berarti kita hanya beda tiga rumah" Yixing tergagap, matanya mengerjap menatap Joonmyun. Benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka...tetangga!

"Kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu sih ?"

"Bisa dibilang aku jarang keluar rumah dan aku juga sepertinya tidak lewat di jalan yang biasa kau lewati dengan Baekhyun"

"Ah begitu...aku benar-benar tidak menyangka juga dengan siapa kau tinggal ?"

"aku tinggal sendiri, rumahku kecil...rumah atap"

"Aku tahu rumah itu kok, berarti rumahmu dan Baekhyun bersebrangan dong ?"

"Ya"

"Tapi kok Baekhyun gak tahu sehhh!"

"Mungkin kami tidak pernah berpapasan"

"Haduh kau ini!"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal. Joonmyun memang punya banyak hal-hal tidak terduga. Belum lagi kalau misalkan ini hanya sebagian kecil, Yixing benar-benar tidak mengira. Kalau Joonmyun itu tetanggannya. TETANGGA. Rumahnya juga tidak jauh-jauh amat dari rumah Yixing.

"Mengejutkan ya ?"

"Banget"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu biasanya apa yang dilakukan teman baru ?"

"Bercerita tentang dirinya...Jadi sekarang kau harus cerita"

"Baik Baik...aku Kim Joonmyun kelahiran Seoul, Korea selatan 22 Mei 1991 anak dari keluarga Kim satu-satunya...dulu berdomisili di Busan tapi saat JHS pindah ke Seoul dan mendapat beasiswa khusus di sekolah XOXO..tinggal sendiri, hobi belajar kurang bisa memasak. Bekerja untuk hidup di Kim's coffe and dessert suka datang pagi ke sekolah. pulang ? hari Senin dan Selasa langsung pulang sehabis sekolah lalu Rabu sampai Sabtu bekerja paruh waktu dulu, sedang hari Minggu bekerja full"

Yixing melongo /? Joonmyun bercerita sangat panjang. Tapi tenang diam-diam Yixing merekamnya di handphone jadi dia bisa mengulanginya lagi. "Nah sekarang giliranmu" Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya bersiap untuk bercerita

"Aku-"

(Di cut ya! Yixing Cuma cerita hal-hal gak penting kok #diserudukunicorn)

.

.

.

"Ehm"

Yixing berdehem kecil sebelum mulai memutar rekaman surara Joonmyun tadi siang, dia sudah siap dengan note juga pulpennya. Ah kalian bingung ya kenapa Yixing mencatat ? yah Yixing memang terkadang pelupa jadi dengan mencatat lebih baik bukan ? dia bisa membacanya berulang kali –UUH! Maksudnya supaya Baekhyun juga bisa lihat. Oh bicara soal itu, Yixing sedang ada di kamarnya –lebih tepat di depan meja belajarnya. Yixing baru saja sampai dari sekolah, kalau saja Joonmyun tidak bilang satu jam lagi akan ada hal yang dilakukannya Yixing pasti sudah berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyun-ehehehe

'_Baik Baik...aku Kim Joonmyun kelahiran Seoul, Korea selatan 22 Mei 1991 anak dari keluarga Kim satu-satunya...dulu berdomisili di Busan tapi saat JHS pindah ke Seoul dan mendapat beasiswa khusus di sekolah XOXO..tinggal sendiri, hobi belajar kurang bisa memasak. Bekerja untuk hidup di Kim's coffe and dessert suka datang pagi ke sekolah pulang ? hari Senin dan Selasa langsung pulang sehabis sekolah lalu Rabu sampai Sabtu bekerja paruh waktu dulu, sedang hari Minggu bekerja full'_

Yixing mulai menulis di notenya, senyum Yixing mengembang. Bangga dengan hal-hal yang sudah dia ketahui.

Joonmyun benar-benar miskin ?_-bukan jadi dia tergolong sederhana karna dia tinggal sendiri_

Joonmyun benar-benar bekerja paruh waktu ?_\- Yes Clear_

Kenapa Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu ?_ –untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya!_

Apakah Joonmyun benar sudah bertunangan ?

Joonmyun benar tinggal sendiri ? –_Ya dia tinggal sendiri_

Kenapa dia tinggal sendiri ? -__-Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang menemani!_

Dimana orang tuanya ? _–Ada di suatu tempat_

Joonmyun kurang bisa mempercayai seseorang

Terlalu sering di manfaatkan membuat Joonmyun kurang percaya

Joonmyun kurang percaya pada teman

Joonmyun tinggal di rumah atap

Kurang bisa memasak

Hobi baca buku

"Whoa banyak juga ya, yang belum terjawab hanya tentang Joonmyun bertunangan...ah sudahlah aku yakin Joonmyun pasti akan cerita-"

"-aku boleh mengulang suara Joonmyun lagi kan ?"

.

.

.

"HYUNG"

"Ck...apa ?"

"Hanya menyapa saja kemarin kan kita tidak bertemu"

"Sekarang juga tidak kan"

"Iya tapi paling tidak sekarang kita sedang berbicara hyung"

"Hey kalau yang kau bicarakan hanya hal tidak penting kututup telponnya"

"JANGAN! Eum sebagian besarnya pasti hyung sudah tahu kulihat juga hyung sudah memulai langkah pertama"

"Ya lalu ?"

"Kurasa seseorang harus ku tahan hyung untuk tidak ikut"

"Tahan saja bocah"

"HYUNG! Kau jahat sekali padaku...oh ya kemarin dia-"

"Aku tahu...dan bisa juga tidak kau buat 'dia' diam ?"

"Sedikit sulit hyung tapi aku usahakan"

"Terima kasih kau berperan besar"

"Sudah tugasku hyung kau tenang saja"

"Sekali lagi...terima kasih"

"Hyung aku tahu kau hyung yang penyayang walau selalu membullyku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

HALOOOO SEMUAAAA #dilemparpanci

Ketemu lagi sama Arang author absurd bin lebay hehehe ^^

Berapa lama cerita aneh ini gak dilanjut ? duh maafin

Kritik dan saran selalu ya :D hehehe oh bilang juga ya kalau ada bagian yang bikin pusing lalu kasih saran hehehe

Jujur Arang gak percaya publish chap ini rasanya minder banget #nangisdipelukanyesung(?)

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang baca cerita absurd dan aneh ini baik yang review, Fav, Fol/? Atau yang sekedar baca terima kasih amat sangat.

Dan kalau sesuai rencana mungkin ini akan selesai sampai 8 chap

Maaf juga soal typho atau kesalahan saat bales review kakak semua

Love all :*

Balasan Review :

**Nurhaliza . Lutfiah : ** kenapa ya ? Arang juga gak tau :D hehehe Chanyeol bukan ya ? ini greget gak ? maaf banget kalau gak karna Arang gak bisa bikin yang greget (?) hehehe makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**myunicorn91 : **muehehehe mungkin itu ciri orang pelupa /? –Loh kok pelupa ?- mungkin Baek adalah agen FBI yang terbuang lalu beakhir jadi siswa SMA /? Yeyeye makasih udah penasaran kkk~ makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**xing mae30 : **cieee *ikutannyorakinYixing udah next ni gimana ? aduh terhura(?) dipanggil author yang artinya penulis kan ? bukan yang pegang palu itu kan muehehehe makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**BangMinKi : **hayo Joonmyun apa hayo (?) makasih udah review. Review lagi ya ^^

**joonxing : **gak apa lho ngarang bisa aja kan bener ? hehehe so sweet tipe(?) reader pengertian makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**GabyGaluh : ** makasih udah penasaran hehehe makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi makasih udah review

Love all :*

REVIEW ?


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"JOONMYUN oh astaga sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku"

"Noonaaa aku lelah rumahmu dan rumahku tidak dekat"

Joonmyun duduk disebuah sofa besar yang terlihat mahal. Bukan hanya itu, interiornyapun terlihat sangat berkelas. Seorang wanita cantik yang menggendong anak kecil berusia kira-kira 10 bulan berdiri di depan Joonmyun, mukanya bahagia tapi juga terlihat kesal.

"Kau ini mengunjungi noonamu sendiri saja pakai hitungan ku bunuh kau"

"Min Dae-ah kau merindukan paman tidak ? paman tidak sekolah hanya untuk mengunjungimu lho"

"Yeyeyeyeye"

Joonmyun merebut anak kecil itu dari gendongan noonanya, tidak peduli omongan wanita itu dan matanya yang menatap Joonmyun malas.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari tergesa ke kelasnya. Yixing terlambat. Entah apa yang dia lakukan hingga bisa bangun kesiangan. Kesiangan, tidak sarapan, dan ketingalan bus. Pagi Yixing benar-benar sempurna. Pelajaran pertama memang bukan pelajaran dari guru dengan julukan menakutkan, tapi pelajaran Miss Tiffany. Guru bahasa inggris yang selalu bicara full bahasa inggris saat mengajar, saat kalian kesiangan di kelasnya hanya perlu mengarang cerita fiksi full bahasa inggris dua lembar.

"Hah...hah Tiffany seongsae belum masuk kan ?" Yixing meminum botol air minum yang Baekhyun berikan saat Yixing duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun memandang Yixing heran, sangat jarang Yixing kesiangan begini. "Belum, Yixing tumben sekali kesiangan ada apa ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yixing yang sedang meletakan buku bahasa inggrisnya di meja.

"Entahlah mungkin karena-"

"Good Morning students"

"Good Morning Miss"

"Who is absent today ?"

"Jang Hyoseok"

"Lee Hwa Mi"

"Kang Minhyuk"

"Nothing else ?"

"Kim Joonmyun Miss"

.

.

.

.

"Membolos dengan alasan apa Myun ?"

"Mau mengambil uang"

"KAU KIRA NOONAMU INI GUDANG UANG!"

"Ash...sakit noona"

Joonmyun memandang kesal kakaknya yang dengan santai melenggang pergi ke arah dapur sambil menggandeng Min Dae setelah _menjewer_ kupingnya. Tujuan Joonmyun pergi ke rumah kakaknya memang untuk mengambil uang, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada alasan lain. Joonmyun ke sini juga untuk menengok keadaan kakaknya, keponakan, dan suami kakaknya walau tidak sempat bertemu karna suami kakaknya sudah pergi bekerja.

"Noona kapan eoma kembali ?"

"KAU BILANG APA ? COBA KEMARI NOONA TIDAK DENGAR"

"Aish noona"

Curiosity That Brings The Love

.

.

.

.

'KRING'

"Okay student see you next week"

"See you Miss"

Seperti biasa, guru keluar dan para murid yang ikut berdesakan keluar. Kecuali Yixing. Namja itu tetap diam dibangkunya, membuat Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya menghela nafas. "Yixing...aku bingung...kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Joonmyun ? dia tidak masuk kamu jadi begini...melamun terus" Yixing menatap Baekhyun tajam, apa katanya tadi, jatuh cinta ? tidak mungkin. Yixing saja belum terlalu dekat dengan namja itu, apalagi jatuh cinta. Baekhyun terlalu mengada-ada.

"Tidak mungkin Baek, yang benar saja"

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin Yixing"

"Ada, banyak sekali contohnya menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati"

"Itu tidak di hitung Yixing kau-"

"Maaf apa Kim Joonmyun ada ?"

Yixing dan Baekhyun serempak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu, disana berdiri seorang namja mungil. Baekhyun tahu siapa dia, si diva sekolah. "Halooo...apa Kim Joonmyun ada ?" namja mungil itu mengulangi pertanyaanya, membuat dua namja itu tersadar dari lamunan mereka yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya "Ah tidak, dia tidak masuk" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan namja itu yang sekarang menghela nafasnya "Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Ah begitu terima kasih sunbae" Baekhyun mengangukan kepalanya dan namja mungil yang ternyata hoobae mereka pergi dari sana setelah membungkukan badan.

"Baek kau tahu siapa dia ?"

"Do Kyungsoo, siswa kelas sepuluh"

"Itu saja ?"

"Diva sekolah sekaligus murid terpintar diangkatannya...siswa yang diakui menjadi pasangan yang paling cocok dengan putra pemilik sekolah ini-"

"..."

"Tunangan anak pemilik sekolah ini...tunangan anak pemilik Kim corp"

"Wah hebat...pasti dari kalangan atas"

"Sudah ah aku tahu kamu tidak bawa bekal ayo ke kantin"

.

.

.

.

"Yixing pulang denganku ya ya ya"

"Memang Chanyeol kemana ?

"Dia ada urusan dengan sepupunya"

"Baik aku juga ingin mampir ke rumahmu sudah lama sekali kan ?"

"Tentu ibuku pasti sangat senang"

Baekhyun dan Yixing berjalan tanpa suara menuju halte bis, tidak lama bisnya datang. Segera Baekhyun dan Yixing memasuki bis itu dan memilih bangku yang berada di tengah, kebetulan tidak banyak penumpang yang naik. Yixing duduk di dekat jendela, matanya melihat langit yang cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Ya ?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari smartphonenya ke arah Yixing yang masih melihat langit, Baekhyun tersenyum pasti ada hal yang akan ditanyakan Yixing. Pertanyaan yang pasti sedikit sulit. Baekhyun sudah tahu benar bagaimana sifat Yixing, mereka sudah berteman dari kecil.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyun ?"

"Maksudmu hubungan seperti apa ?"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya berat, pandangannya beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Yixing memejamkan matanya, ada apa ini ? dia tidak mungkin mencurigai Baekhyun sengaja membuatnya pensararan dengan Joonmyun untuk satu tujuan tertentu kan ? tidak mungkin. Baekhyun adalah teman yang paling Yixing percaya, asumsinya pasti salah.

"Tidak lupakan"

"Benar tidak butuh penjelasanku ?"

"Tidak usah ayo turun kita sudah sampai"

Curiosity That Brings The Love

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun berdecak kesal dengan secangkir latte ditangannya. Susah sekali untuk datang ke taman di dekat sekolah, tempat dimana orang itu memaksa untuk menemuinya. Joonmyun memang sangat terpaksa, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya. Dan orang ini mengganggu. Sangat.

"Jadi Chanyeol mau bicara apa ?"

"Ini masalah penting hyung"

Joonmyun menatap Chanyeol heran, sepupu yang sangat diandalkannya itu. Tumben sekali Chanyeol menatapnya seserius ini, sepenting itukah ? tapi Joonmyun berharap ini bukan tentang Chanyeol yang ingin bercerita masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Kekasih Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Hyung ahjumma menelphoneku"

"Lalu ?"

"Dia bilang kalau kau tidak segera punya seseorang yang kau cintai-"

"..."

"Pertunanganmu akan segera di umumkan"

Joonmyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dan duduk di bangku taman tepat sebelah Chanyeol karna dari saat datang tadi Joonmyun hanya berdiri. Joonmyun menyesap lattenya, terlihat benar-benar tenang.

"Noona sudah mengatakan itu padaku tadi...saat aku bertanya kapan oema kembali" Kembali Joonmyun menyesap lattenya dan Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum simpul "Kenapa begini ya hyung ? kenapa ini jadi sulit untukmu ?" Joonmyun mengikuti Chanyeol menatap langit yang begitu cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan.

"Mungkin sudah nasib yeol"

"Aku tidak percaya kau yang mengatakan itu hyung"

"Menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu baik"

"Tapi kalau kau yang begitu itu sangat menakutkan"

"Kau ini...Chanyeol terima kasih"

"Untuk ?"

"Kau yang membantuku selama ini, kau yang membantuku menemukan Yixing...kau juga yang membantuku membuat dia tidak ikut campur"

"Hyung kau boleh berterima kasih padaku ketika kau sudah berdiri di altar bersama dengan Yixing"

Joonmyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum begitupun Chanyeol yang balas tersenyum. Chanyeol memang terlihat idiot bagi Joonmyun tapi percayalah, hanya Chanyeol sepupu yang paling dia percaya daripada sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Karna hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya sepupu Joonmyun yang sama sekali tidak mementingkan harga saham.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

.

.

.

.

"Oema aku pulang"

"Ahjumma anyeong haseyeo"

"Ya...oh Yixing sudah lama sekali tidak mampir"

Yixing tersenyum canggung ke arah ibu Baekhyun, memang sudah lama sekali dia tidak mampir membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung. Ibu Baekhyun balas tersenyum lembut dan merangkul bahu Yixing menuntunnya ke arah ruang makan yang sudah ada Baekhyun di sana.

"Ahjumma masak sedikit banyak hari ini, jadi Yixing makan sianglah bersama kami" ibu Baekhyun mendudukan Yixing dikursi meja makan, tepat sebelah Baekhyun yang sudah siap memasukan sesumpit kimchi kedalam mulutnya.

"Yixing-ah bagaimana keadaan ibumu ?" ibu Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk Yixing "Mama sehat dan dia semakin sibuk sekarang ini" balas Yixing sambil menundukan kepalnya lalu menegakannya lagi kepalanya saat ibu Baekhyun memeberinya semangkuk nasi "Begitu, lalu Hangeng ?" Yixing menelan nasinya sebelum menjawab perkataan ibu Baekhyun "Baba ada di Paris diakan pelayan merangkap sekretaris ahjumma" Yixing menjawab dengan nada jahilnya, membuat ibu Baekhyun tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau tau tidak tentang rumah atap itu ?"

"Rumah atap yang mana ?"

"Itu yang di depan rumahmu"

"Oh, entahlah mungkin ibuku tahu...ini piringnya"

Yixing membilas piring bersabun yang di berikan Baekhyun, mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring bekas makan tadi. Baekhyun yang bertugas menyabuni dan Yixing yang membilasnya, hal yang sudah sering mereka lakukan, Baik saat Yixing makan di rumah Baekhyun atau sebaliknya.

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Baru saja"

Baekhyun membalas perkataan ibunya sambil melepas sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya begitupun dengan Yixing, Baekhyun menatap bingung bungkusan yang dibawa ibunya "Oema itu apa ?" Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun ke arah bungkusan itu, yang Yixing tahu sepertinya itu berisi kue.

"Oh ini kue untuk tetangga baru kita"

"Tetangga ?"

"Ya rumah atap di seberang itu sudah ada yang mengisinya Yoon ahjumma bilang itu dibeli sekitar dua minggu lalu"

"Ah pasti Yoon ahjumma senang sekali"

"Begitulah bisa kan kau antarkan ini ?"

"Boleh...dan Yixing katanya dia mau pulang"

"Benarkah ?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap ke arah Yixing yang menganggukan kepalanya "kenapa buru-buru ?" tanya ibu Baekhyun "Ah ini aku memang berencana pulang sehabis mencuci piring, bukankah selalu begitu setiap aku berkunjung kesini ?" Yixing memberikan senyum dengan single dimplenya.

"Biasanya kau kan suka bermain dulu...hati-hati Yixing"

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma"

"Baekhyun antarkan Yixing dan sekalian antar kue ini"

"Nde"

Yixing membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari hadapan ibu Baekhyun bersama dengan Baekhyun "Ibuku sepertinya tidak rela kau pulang" Baekhyun terkikik geli disamping Yixing "Mungkin saja" Balas Yixing sambil membuka pintu pagar Baekhyun diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Mata Yixing menatap ke arah rumah atap itu membuat Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Yixing.

"Baekhyun boleh tidak aku saja yang mengantar kue itu ?"

Baekhyun menatap heran Yixing, kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan itu ketangan Yixing "Ini antarkan saja dan juga hati-hati sepertinya akan hujan" Yixing mengalihkan pandangan dari rumah itu ke arah tangannya yang memegang bungkusan dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Aku masuk dulu, ingat antarkan kue itu jangan kau makan...bye"

"Ya itu pasti, sana cepat masuk"

Yixing tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Yixing menghela nafasnya berat. Ini saatnya, dia pasti akan bertemu Joonmyun dan tahu apa sebenarnya yang namja itu punya. Yixing membuka pintu pagar rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah Baekhyun, dan menaiki tangga yang ada di sebelah rumah itu. Rumah atapnya terasa sejuk sekali, dengan beberapa pot tanaman. (**untuk rumahnya bayangin aja kaya rumah atap Hye Seong di drama I Can Hear Your Voice**)

"Yixing ?! sedang apa kau di rumahku ?"

Yixing terlonjak, matanya membesar. Yixing kenal siapa pemilik suara ini, perlahan Yixing membalikan badannya dan dengan jelas melihat Joonmyun berdiri disana. Yixing meringis, dia kira Joonmyun ada di dalam rumahnya, sampai membuatnya mengetuk pintu dengan brutal, ah tidak juga hanya temponya saja yang cepat.

"Ini...aku mengantar kue"

"Kue ? ah sepertinya akan hujan ayo masuk"

"Ap-Hey"

Joonmyun menarik Yixing masuk ke rumahnya, membuat Yixing kembali terlonjak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ? "Duduk dulu saja aku ambilkan minum" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tadi dia datang, mengetuk pintu rumah Joonmyun, lalu Joonmyun datang menariknya masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Benar, itu yang terjadi

"Maaf hanya ada jus kaleng" Yixing menganggukan kepalanya, lamunannya tadi buyar saat Joonmyun datang. Mata Yixing menilik setiap sudut rumah atap ini, sepertinya sering di bersihkan, rumahnya nyaman sekali . "Apa keluargamu kaya ?" Yixing mengertukan alisnya melihat Joonmyun yang tiba-tiba tersedak, namja itu mengambil selembar tisu di meja tamu yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli rumah atap ini ? biasanya orang-orang hanya akan menyewa"

"Itu-"

"Juga kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah ?"

"Ah-"

"Kau pasti tidak benar-benar miskinkan ?"

"Eh-"

"Joonmyun-"

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya ?"

Joonmyun memajukan badannya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Yixing, kurang dari dua centi lagi pasti bibir mereka bertemu. Yixing hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, dilihat dari dekat begini wajah Joonmyun benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Tunggu ada apa dengan Yixing ?

"Joonmyun ja...jauhkan wajahmu"

"Kenapa ? dilihat dari dekat begini kau manis juga ya"

"Apa ? Hey aku ini namja"

"Kau lucu"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Joonmyun menjauhkan wajahnya, Joonmyun tersenyum melihat Yixing dengan muka merahnya, entah karna dia malu atau menahan marah, yang pasti Joonmyun benar-benar menyukai ekspresi wajah Yixing sekarang.

"Di luar hujan deras sekali, sebaiknya kau menginap saja" Ucap Joonmyun saat dirinya melihat ke arah jendela

"Apa ? aku tidak bawa baju ganti lalu besok bagaimana ?"

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku doakan saja cukup, untuk besok bangunlah bahkan saat matahari belum muncul jadi kau bisa pulang dulu rumahmu kan dekat"

"Kau benar juga ya, tapi tunggu aku kan bisa pinjam payungmu, rumahku sangat dekat"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak punya payung"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ibu menjemputku"

"Jangan kau tidak mau menyusahkan ibumu kan ?" Yixing menimang perkataan Joonmyun dan juga melihat ke arah jendela, hujan memang turun deras sekali.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyun, aku tidur dimana ?"

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Joonmyun yang duduk menonton televisi, beruntunglah ada baju Joonmyun yang cukup untuknya, walau hanya kaos putih polos dan celana trening (Maafin Arang ya kalau nulisnya salah^^).

"Hanya ada satu kamar...kau tidur saja disana biar aku yang tidur di sofa" Joonmyun menjawab santai perkataan Yixing. Yixing hanya mengaanggukan kepalanya dan sibuk menjelajah rumah Joonmyun, ada tempat dengan rak buku yang sangat menarik perhatian Yixing, sepertinya itu tempat Joonmyun belajar.

"Ada apa Yi ?" Yixing tersentak saat mendengar suara Joonmyun, kaki Yixing melangkah duduk di sebelah Joonmyun yang masih fokus pada acara televisi di depannya.

"Kim lapar tidak ?" Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yixing yang sekarang sedang mengelus perutnya, mungkin Yixing memang sangat lapar. "Kau lapar ? Yixing menganggukan kepalanya menjawab perkataan Joonmyun, hujan juga masih turun, semakin deras malah.

"Kue yang kau bawa itu, ayo kita makan saja" Yixing memperhatikan Jonmyun yang beranjak pergi ke arah dapur, tidak lama Joonmyun datang dengan dua piring berisi dua potong kue yang sama besarnya. "Woah terima kasih...bicara soal itu, memangnya kau tidak punya bahan makanan ?" Yixing bertanya pada Joonmyun sambil menyuap kuenya, Joonmyun diam. Berpikir, sambil terus memakan kuenya.

"Ada, tapi mungkin hanya bisa dibuat nasi goreng kim-" Joonmyun terdiam sambil melihat Yixing yang sudah selesai dengan kuenya

"Nasi goreng kimchi ? tidak buruk kau tahu hujan begini membuatku sangat lapar"

.

.

.

.

Yixing bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, berguling ke sana kemari. Jujur saja Yixing belum bisa sepenuhnya tidur, semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Bagaimana bisa dia menginap di rumah Joonmyun ? dirinya juga membuat Joonmyun selaku pemilik rumah tidur di sofa, haduh ini semua membuat kepalanya pening.

"Mungkin aku butuh segelas air"

Yixing beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya-ehm kamar Joonmyun, Yixing berjalan pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Joonmyun yang tidur lelap di sofa. Yixing menuang segelas air dingin dari kulkas Joonmyun, kulkas yang hanya terdapat tiga buah telur, sekotak kimchi, dan beberapa botol air minum. Tadi ada dua kotak kimchi, tapi sudah mereka gunakan untuk memasak nasi goreng kimchi.

Tunggu-

Kenapa mereka mirip dengan sepasang pengantin baru ?

-OHOK

Yixing tersedak air minumnya saat pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, untungnya Joonmyun tidak terbangun dengan suara tersedak Yixing.

Tapi...Joonmyun benar-benar tidak bangunkan ?

Yixing kembali mengendap-endap menghampiri Joonmyun, melihat dengan lekat wajah Joonmyun. Dilihat lekat-lekat begini, wajah Joonmyun itu tampan ya ? eh Yixing, kenapa dia jadi super aneh hari ini sih ?

"Joonmyun-ah" dengan wajah merona karena pemikirannya tadi, Yixing memanggil Joonmyun pelan dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun-ie"

"Joonmyuuuunnn"

"Kau berisik sekali"

Mata Yixing membulat, Joonmyun menarik tangannya sehingga Yixing terbaring-telungkup di atas tubuh Joonmyun. Oh God! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan si Joonmyun ini ? tidak tahukah dia, kalau jantung Yixing berdetak dengan cepat sekali huh ?

"Kau tidur tepat di atasku tentu aku merasakannya"

"Me...merasakan apa ?"

"Jantungmu...terasa sekali" Joonmyun bicara sambil tetap menutup matanya

"Benarkah ? sebegitu cepatnya ?"

"Yeah, ayo tidur"

"Di sofa begini ? tidak nyaman, apa lagi dengan posisi begini"

"Benar juga...ah bisa kau turun ?"

"Itu yang aku inginkan pendek"

Yixing bernafas lega saat dirinya lepas dari Joonmyun, baru satu langkah Yixing berjalan, tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat mendengar suara Joonmyun yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. Suara Joonmyun yang terdengar sangat rendah dari pada saat namja itu biasanya bicara, suara yang membuat Yixing merinding.

"Kasurku nyaman dan cukup untuk dua orang dewasa tidur disana Yi" Dan Yixing hanya bisa pasrah saat Joonmyun menariknya masuk ke kamar namja itu dan tidur bersama. Catat itu, tidur **bersama**, walaupun tidur saling memunggungi tetap saja kan, mereka tidur **bersama**.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh cepat tidur...aku pindah hanya karena merasa tidak nyaman" mata Yixing membulat, enak saja Joonmyun mencap dirinya memikirkan hal yang aneh, memang Yixing itu namja seperti apa ? Yixing membalikan badannya menatap punggung Joonmyun, Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, sangat yakin kalau Joonmun sudah tertidur. Yixing menghela nafas dan memilih menyusul Joonmyun untuk mengarungi alam mimpinya, dari pada bertanya sesuatu yang Yixing sadari bersifat sangat pribadi.

Yixing sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau Joonmyun belum sepenuhnya tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, Joonmyun membalikan badannya yang otomatis membuatnya berhadapan dengan Yixing. Tangan Joonmyun terangkat, mengusap surai Yixing yang halus dengan lembut.

"Tidak sayang, pertunangan itu akan batal...pasti"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii semuaaa ketemu lagi sama Arang #DilemparKaleng

Gimana ? Gimana ? Chap ini gimana ? Arang ngerasa kok rada gimana gitu ya ? Be Te We, Arang bikin chap ini sambil denger lagu Only You punya 2pm #GakAdaYangNanyaArang...Di chap ini cluenya banyak keluar lho~ udah ketebak banget kan ?

Kritik dan saran selalu ya :D hehehe oh bilang juga ya kalau ada bagian yang bikin pusing lalu kasih saran hehehe

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang baca cerita absurd dan aneh ini baik yang review, Fav, Fol/? Atau yang sekedar baca terima kasih amat sangat.

Okay saatnya...BALASAN REVIEW yeay!

**SodariBangYifan : **Junmen sama...udah ketebak dong Junmen sama siapa :D Yep abang Chanyeol kkk~ Junmen siapa ya ? Dia tetep kaya gak ? pasti ketebak dong di chap ini hehehe. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**Myunicorn91 : **Huwaaaa di chap ini kayaknya pertanyaannya terjawab semua deh wkwkwk :v Huwaa udah next ini. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**Tabifangirl : **Oh ya ? Huwaaa makasih banget...ini next chapnya hehehe, makasih semangatnya. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**Xing mae30 : **Aaaaa dibilang sayang huwaaa T_T ini termasuk lama gak ? maafin Arang nah lho...silahkan ditebak kkk~ Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**MommyTao : **Huwaaaa maafin Arang T_T ini pasti termasuk lama maafin arang nah lho... bisa aja bener...bekunkan memang sesuanu/?

**GabyGaluh : **Ahhh begitu ya ? Maafin Arang T_T Chap ini gimana ? tolong kasih tahu Arang lagi ya ^^ makasih hehehe. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**chenma : **gak apa kok ^^ nah semua udah kejawab di chap ini kan ? udah Arang bikin jelas banget lho hehehe...yang ditahan hehehe kakak udah tahu jawabannya dong Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**Fujoshiexost couple :** Huwaa di bilang sayang ^^ eh ini udah termasuk fast belum ? hehehe. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**seksibingo : **Nah sepertinya kakak sekarang udah tahu deh hehehe ^^ makasih banyak justru Arang yang harus bilang makasih kakak hehehe...aduh dapet emot cium T_T . Terima Kaih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**joonxing **: T_T maafin Arang T_T ini juga gak update asap maaf T_T . Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**YixingUnicorn : **Huwaaa makasih udah nungguin T_T...ini SuLay moment nya gimana ? ini udah cukup terungkap belum ? hehehe...maafin Arang updatenya gak kilat T_T harusnya Arang yang bilang makasih hehehe. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**BangMinKi : **Mungkin...Mungkin...dan kemungkinan bisa aja terjadi hehehe ^^Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**nur991fah : **Hehehe mungkin aja benar gak ya ? hehehe. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**lickable-art : **Wow nicknamenya unyu aduh Arang dipanggil kakak ini udah update hehehe ^^ Terima Kasih Reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

.

.

.

.

Huwaaa Arang gak nyangka masih ada yang mau baca, yang mau fav dan fol/? , dan juga masih ada yang mau review! . Omo! Arang beneran gak nyangka.

Arang gak tahu harus ngucap apa lagi selain **terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya **T_T Arang bener-bener berterima kasih

Love all :*

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"Jadi... Hangeng bagaimana kabar anak-anakku"

Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya, duduk dengan anggun di sebuah sofa mewah. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat sehalus bulu angsa, pakaian yang digunakannnya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Tangannya yang lentik memegang segelas anggur merah, kaki jenjangnya disilangkan semakin menambah keindahannya. Seorang pria yang umurnya tidak muda tapi juga tidak terlalu tua, berdiri tegap di depan yeoja itu dengan pakaian formalnya.

" Mereka baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan menantu dan cucumu lalu-"

"Ahh... Mindae aku merindukan cucu cantikku" Yeoja itu menerawang, pria di depannya tersenyum kecil

"Mindae semakin menggemaskan Kibum" Yeoja itu tertawa bersama namja di depannya "Kerjamu sangat baik Hangeng" yeoja itu menyesap anggurnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau senang mendengar berita tentang Joonmyun" Hangeng menghela nafasnya, menatap yeoja yang ia panggil Kibum tidak yakin. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang terlihat tenang, menunggu namja itu meneruskan laporannya.

"Joonmyun dekat dengan seorang namja" Kibum berjengit, menjatuhkan gelasnya begitu saja, menatap tidak percaya pada Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Yixing?" Baekhyun menunjuk Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari rumah tepat berada di sebrang rumahnya, mata Baekhyun memicing tajam pada Yixing yang hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Pagi Baek"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku-"

Belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan perkataannya, pagar dibelakang Yixing terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Joonmyun yang siap pergi ke sekolah, mereka bertiga terdiam saling menatap, Joonmyun berdehem lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang kini menatap punggung tegapnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu Zhang"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kemari kyung"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar sambil bersandar di pagar balkon rooftop sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo mendengus lalu menginjak kaki Channyeol, yang membuat namja tinggi itu mengaduh.

"Aku merindukanmu jelek" Kyungsoo mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol

"Haha aku juga" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sambil tertawa ringan

"Wah wah adegan perselingkuhan rupanya" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terperanjat lalu melihat ke pintu rooftop yang baru saja di tutup oleh-

"Joonmyun Hyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut Joonmyun yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, mata Joonmyun terus memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menempel sempurna di pinggang Kyungsoo. Tatapannya berubah.

"Kyungsoo" Joonmun menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo yang badannya jauh lebih kecil darinya, mereka bertukar tatapan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang dalam. Chanyeol menyadarinya, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas kelompok minggu depan harus sudah dikumpulkan, cari kelompok kalian masing-masing minimal 3 orang"

"YEEEEE KAMSAHAMNIDA SEONGSAE"

"Eh tau ga katanya di kelas sebelah-"

Para siswi banyak yang sibuk bergosip, siswanya jail mondar mandir mengganggu, sebagian kabur kekantin. Begitulah kalau sudah jam kosong, sedikit yang menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar, sisanya ya melamun. Biasanya hanya orang-orang annoying kurang kerjaan seperti Yixing yang hobi melamun. Tapi khusus untuk lamunan yang satu ini, rasanya terlalu _penting_ untuk Yixing lewatkan, ini tentang Joonmyun.

_Flashback_

Siapa sih yang akan melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas? Hanya orang idiot yang akan melakukan hal itu. Dan Zhang Yixing terlalu unyu untuk mendapat gelar yang menurutnya –ewh sekali. Maka itu kesempatan menjelajahi rumah Joonmyun tidak akan Yixing sia-sia kan.

Cari sana-cari sini-ubek sana-ubek sini-mondar-mandir-maju-mundur-ngh

Tidak ada hasil

Sampai matanya menemukan satu bingkai foto

Disana ada dua orang bocah kecil, Yixing mengenali salah satu diantaranya.

Itu dia, Zhang Yixing kecil yang imut dan unyu

Memang buat apa Joonmyun menyimpan fotonya?

.

.

"Hoy ngelamun aja"

Yixing tersentak saat Bakehyun menepuk pundaknya, sahabatnya itu sedang asyik memakan kimbab, biasa hasil jarahan dari hoobae yang kebetulan lewat. Tangan Yixing mengambil sebagian kimbab Baekhyun, dia lapar dan butuh makan.

"Baek minta lagi dong" tatapan Yixing memelas mirip seperti anak kecil kehilangan celana dalam saat sedang buang air kecil sembarangan

"Minta Joonmyun gih, sekalian mintain buatku lapar nih"

'DEG'

"J..Jonmyeon?"

"Iya, kenapa kamu?"

Yixing menggeleng

Baekhyun kepo

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya berhadapan dekat dengan Yixing, antara ingin berbisik atau mencium bibir Yixing "Kenapa? Kamu masih hutang penjelasan padaku soal yang pagi loh" Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

"Joonmyeon Baek"

"Iya iya dia kenapa?"

"Kamu kenal dia lebih dari sekedar ini kan?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, Yixing tahu itu tapi entahlah Baekhyun seolah bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Yixing, menepuknya pelan.

"Kau benar aku mengetahui lebih dari ini" giliran Yixing yang tersentak, apa maksud semua ini? Kalau difilm detekif yang kadang-kadang Yixing tonton, Baekhyun terlalu cepat mengaku. Yixing menjadikan Baekhyun saksi pembantu tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

Apa? Kasus?!

"Nah mulai ngelamun lagi"

.

.

"Katanya Joonmyun punya kakak"

"cewe atau cowo?"

"Dibilang namja sih dia cantik dibilang yeoja nyatanya dia namjaaa hwee"

Hyuna histeris dengan Baekhyun yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis itu, merasa sedikit kasihan melihat betapa merananya dia karna ada yang lebih cantik darinya.

Kalau cewe gapapa nah ini cowo gimana mau ga histeris?

"Terus apalagi?" Yixing masih dengan kepo bertanya pada Hyuna tidak mengerti bagaimana kondisi gadis itu, atau sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tujuannya saat ini adalah 'mencari info Joonmyeon banyak-banyak' begitulah.

"Cuma itu aku ga tau lagi, lagipula Joonmyeon juga ga begitu terkenal. Kok bisa kamu penasaran sama dia?"

Yixing menyeruput jus mangganya dia, Hyuna, dan Baekhyun sedang ada di kantin maklum jam-jam mengisi perut. Yixing menelan jusnya dramatis agar terasa lebih lama, membuat hyuna gemas padanya. Salah Yixing juga memang sudah tau Hyuna kepoable dia malah bertanya pada hyuna.

"Joonmyeon punya pesona" jawab Yixing santai, Hyuna terdiam semula dia pikir Yixing itu tidak benar-benar _absurd_ ternyata dia salah besar.

Zhang Yixing benar-benar absurd

"Semua orang juga punya pesona tuan Zhang"

"Pesona Joonmyeon berbeda Hyuna-" Yixing menatap dalam gadis itu, seolah matanya bisa menjelaskan semua yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"Dia bagian masa laluku"

.

.

.

TBC

What The-_- update macam apa inii?! Udah lama hasilnya begini pula .-. yah ini hasil dr aku kena writer block dan macem2-_- file ini sempe ilang beberapa kali dan bikin sumpah aku males lanjutinnya...tapi ya jujur aja aku malah malu update ini *digampar*mojok*/?

Okelah bales review aja :3

**myunicorn91 : **kurang lebih seperti itu wkwk rencananya emng kaka Joonmyeon, minseok entah knp *plak, Joonmyun ga bisa bca pikiran cm ada ikatan batin diantara dia sama Yixing jadi begitu/apasih. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Tabifangil : **iya maaf saya kurang paham /bow/ joonmyeon ga mau tunangan sama Kyungsoo malah/? Penjelasannya terlalu rumit ya? wkwk ini udah next ^^ Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Alexara : ** aduh terima kasih jadi malu /ditabok/? Ini udah lanjut^^, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Anis . l . mufidah : **hehe terima kasih, sorry late update hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**chenma : ** ini sumpah aku gatau harus ngomong apalagi ini bener banget /sembunyi brutal/? Tapi ada sedikit perubahan ko:3 kayanya km harus aku kasi hadiah/apasih, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**GabyGaluh : **terima kasih banyak /bow/ jujur dari review kaka saya jadi banyak belajar hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**erlita . febriani : **review km bikin aku malu aaa/? Hehe sorry late update ya hehe, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**BangMinKi : **hehe amin wkwk, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**xing mae30 : **hehe maaf ini jg late banget T_T, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**demiapa : **eh iya gitu hehe aih makasih:3, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Queen Schweinsteiger : **uname km wah/? Hehe terima kasih ya untuk koreksinya jg terimakasih ini udh update^^ , Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**saklawase : **ya bakar aja Joonmyun/apa, makasih koreksinya^^, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**kerdus susu : **ehehe terima kasih^^, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**kedodoran : **ya mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu /kibas poni/? Hehe, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**94RiChan00 : **ini udh apdet lagi yeay!/? disini sulaynya malah begini, yaampun malu T_T aku? Baru 13/plak kayanya aku yg panggil kaka hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**YixingUnicorn : **pasti batal /bakar ban/? Maaf late update T_T. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**joonxing : **iya sulay together forever!/?. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**dn : ** iya sepupuan hehe, udh lanjut ini :3, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**joonxing : **perasaan aku udh bales diatas apa ini orangnya beda?/?, Joonmyun cm kepincut sama Yixing seorangmuahah /ketwa setres/? Ini udh lanjutt. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**lalaland : **dipanggil unnie jimayu/ditabok/? Ini udh apdet lg hehe, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Tempe Kering : **wah terima kasih ya hehe, ini udah lanjut^^, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**nur991fah : **tunangannya kyungsoo...hehe, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**windy0330 : **hehe terima kasih ya^^ maaf late update T_T, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Guest : **hehe terima kasih, ini udh lanjut :3. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Love virus : **aduh makasih banget aduh T_T. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**lia : **hehe makasih ya, ini udh next hehe :3, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35 : **ini udh next hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Rillakuma27 : **mungkin yg starjelly itu kamu/? Hehe makasih ya reviewmu tiap chap:3 ehehe nanti diliat aja ya. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Mery zhang : **ini udh lanjut T_T maaf ya lama, Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

Okay ada sedikit perubahan, beberapa chara akan gs. Maklumi arang labil xD


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"_Mama anak yang di depan itu siapa?" bocah berdimple manis itu menarik-narik ujung baju yang dipakai ibunya, sementara sang ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka._

"_Yang mana?" ibunya menjawab singkat sambil perlahan melepas tangan mungil anaknya, berpindah dari sisi dapur yang ini kesisi dapur yang itu. Sang anak mengerjapkan matanya, dia sendiri lupa bagaimana rupa anak itu._

"_Halo bibi Heechul" tidak lama muncul beberapa orang ke dalam dapur yang terhitung luas itu, ayah sang anak berdimple muncul bersama tiga orang lain. Yang satu pria dengan postur tubuh hampir sempurna dan pembawaan berwibawa, seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat sangat cantik, dan dua orang anak kecil. _

"_Itu mama yang cowo" bocah berdimple itu menunjuk salah satu anak kecil yang datang bersama ayahnya, anak kecil yang terlihat lebih tampan dari anak satunya yang cenderung manis. _

_Yang ditunjuk hanya menampilkan senyum canggungnya, merasa sedikit risih oleh perlakuan anak teman orang tuanya itu. Berbeda dengan kakanya yang langsung menghampiri bocah berdimple itu._

"_Aku Minseok, 10 tahun" kakanya menjabat tangan si dimple dengan antusias, membuat bocah yang dijabat tangannya itu ikut antusias._

"_Yixing, 4 tahun"_

.

.

.

.

Yixing menarik napasnya, menyiapkan diri bercerita pada dua orang didepannya. Baekhyun dan Hyuna. Yixing rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk bercerita sedikit, toh ini juga tidak buruk-buruk amat.

"Ibuku bilang, ada sebagian ingatan masa kecil yang tidak bisa ku ingat karena hipnotis. Katanya itu untuk melindungi perasaanku, entahlah"

Baekhyun dan Hyuna hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, hipnotis mungkin menghilangkan ingatan Yixing tentang 'sesuatu yang melukai perasaannya' itu. Tapi kemungkinan dia merasa tidak asing dengan seseorang yang ada di ingatannya yang terhapus itu juga mungkin saja kan? Mereka mulai mengerti kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Joonmyun.

Mungkin saja pengaruh alam bawah sadarnya

"Menyinggung tentang hipnotis, apa kalian tahu si Minho kodok MIA 3 itu bisa melakukannya? Katanya dia membuat teman sekelasnya yang mengidap _ailuro phobia_ jadi sembuh?" Yixing dan Baekhyun mengangguk, itu gosip paling panas di sekolah mereka minggu ini.

Tunggu dulu...kenapa mereka jadi membicarakan Minho kodok MIA 3?!

"Aih!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja, sadar pembicaraan mereka jadi ngalor ngidul tidak jelas begini –ditambah Yixing yang mulai larut dengan gosip hangat yang dimiliki Hyuna– membuat namja itu sedikit frustasi. Ia sudah meluangkan waktunya yang 'tolong-_amat-sangat_-penting' untuk sekedar obrolan tidak penting, yang sebagian besar pastinya sudah jelas diketahuinya.

"Aku pamit duluan urusanku lebih banyak dari kalian berdua. Dan Zhang Yixing, kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa cari aku. FYI, kita kurang orang untuk tugas pak Lee"

Yixing mengangguk sekilas, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Hyuna. Obrolan mereka sudah mencapai tahap.. paling-panas-kawan.

.

.

.

"Joy, lihat Baekhyun tidak?"

"Tidak sunbae"

"Ah terima kasih" Yixing menggerutu sebal, matanya menelusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin Baekhyun kunjungi. Tapi namja itu seolah hilang, kebiasaan. Tadi minta dicari, sendirinya malah menghilangkan diri.

"Hey"

"YA!...Joonmyeon?" Joonmyeon tersenyum ramah pada Yixing yang masih dengan muka kagetnya, kedatangannya memang sering mengejutkan orang lain, maklum kebiasaan.

"Sudah dapat kelompok buat tugas pak Lee?"

"Ya, sama Baekhyun. Mau gabung?"

"Ga buruk, aku ikut"

Seperti dikomando mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, memulai dari obrolan ringan sampai tidak terasa menjadi semakin akrab. Semua berjalan begitu saja, seperti air yang mengalir.

.

.

.

.

"_Tekhnik menyadap, nyalakan fungsi perekam suara di ponsel dan matikan layarnya"_

Kata-kata Baekhyun itu kembali berputar di otak Yixing, Baekhyun memang tau banyak tentang 'penyadapan' hanya demi menuntaskan penyakitnya yang hobi kumat itu –_dasar sasaeng fans. _Tapi Yixing sedikit bersyukur, info yang dia anggap tidak penting itu jadi terasa berguna sekarang.

Dia menyadap Joonmyeon

Yixing sengaja menyimpan ponselnya,ponsel Baekhyun,dan satu ponsel jadul yang Yixing sama sekali tidak tahu Baekhyun dapat dari mana. Masing-masing di kamar Joonmyeon, ruang tengah, dan dapur –soal yang di dapur itu murni usul Baekhyun.

Berharap saja Joonmyeon terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari benda-benda yang sengaja ditinggalkan di rumahnya itu

"Tadi dari mana?" lamunan Yixing buyar saat suara lembut Heechul menyapa indra pendengarnya, Heechul duduk di tepi kasur Yixing bersebelahan dengan Yixing yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Yixing menatap heran ibunya, sikap Heechul benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Rumah Joonmyeon, ngerjain tugas kelompok sama Baekhyun juga, kenapa ma?"

Heechul berdiri menghampiri Yixing mengelus lembut surai halus Yixing, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Menyalurkan betapa besar rasa sayang pada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Saat kamu tahu semuanya mama harap kamu ga kecewa, maafkan mama Xing" kembali Heechul mengelus kepala Yixing, Yixing hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ibunya ini benar-benar.

"Memang kenapa ma? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Heechul hanya tersenyum, dia berjalan menjauh. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu kamar Yixing, sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, Heechul kembali bicara.

"3 minggu lagi baba pulang"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung ka-hmphtyn"

Joonmyeon membekap mulut Chanyeol mendudukan namja itu di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatap tingkah Joonmyeon bingung. Apa-apaan dia itu? Tatapan Joonmyeon beralih padanya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Membiarkan tamu-tamunya membisu dengan tatapan _cengo_ mereka, Joonmyeon beranjak dan kembali dengan ponsel yang entah milik siapa. Joonmyeon meletakan ketiga ponsel itu dimejanya, Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu ponsel yang rasa-rasanya dia kenal, dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol bersebrangan dengan kursi Joonmyeon.

'_milik hyuna?' _

Kyungsoo menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara dan dibalas anggukan Joonmyeon, mereka bertiga saling menatap kemudian menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Ponsel kalian, tertinggal di rumahku kemarin" Yixing meringis saat menerima ponselnya dari Joonmyeon berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang justru tersenyum puas.

"Trims myun" Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, mereka bertiga ada di kelas. Kebetulan kelas mereka memang sering kosong saat jam istirahat. Baekhyun berdehem kemudian bangkit dan mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk mengikutinya, menangkap maksud Baekhyun Yixing juga ikut berdiri.

"Joonmyeon kau mau tetap di kelas?" tanya Yixing sebelum dirinya dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum malaikat yang membuat jantung Yixing terasa berhenti sesaat. Segera Yixing menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas, entahlah dirinya benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat acungan jempol Baekhyun di belakang punggung namja manis itu

.

.

.

"Mau yang mana dulu?" Yixing dan Baekhyun memperhatikan tiga ponsel didepannya, angin yang berhembus di rooftop sekolahnya menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka membat suana terasa seperti –_sinetron_. Yixing mengambil ponselnya lebih dulu, ini di letakkan di ruang tengah. Yixing mulai memutar rekaman suara itu.

'**sreksreksrekk' **

Yixing reflek menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, dia kira ruang tengah merekam suara-suara penting. Suara tamu-tamu misalnya..tapi tamu macam apa yang berkunjung kerumah Joonmyeon? cuma rumah anak sma begitu.

"Apaan nih-"

"Sst Xing denger dulu"

'**hyungg aku datang'**

'**Oh Kyungsoo-ah'**

Yixing mematikan rekaman itu dia dan Baekhyun saling menatap, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya meminta Yixing melanjutkan rekaman itu

**Sekarang terdengar seperti benturan ke tembok**

'**H..hyung?'**

'**Kyung..sudah lama kan?'**

'**ta..tapi hyungh'**

**Bantingan pintu**

**Tikus mencicit**

_**Rekamannya berhenti**_

"APA I-"

"Diam denger dulu rekaman lain..Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk kini giliran ponsel milliknya. Ini di kamar Joonmyeon

'**hyung kau pernah bawa seseorang selain aku?'**

'**eh? Err kurasa...tidak'**

'**hum begitu? Oh ya yg ini bagaimana hyung?'**

'**Oh kau tinggal membaginya kemudian-'**

'**hyung tanganmu'**

'**O..maaf Kyung sulit menahannya'**

_**Rekamaannya hanya sampai situ**_

"Mereka melakukan tindak asusila ya?" kata Yixing miring, begitu pula Baekhyun yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Antara setuju dengan perkataan Yixing atau sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ini yang terakhir" Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya, mengambil ponsel terakhir dan memutar rekamannya.

'**Yakin soal ini Hyung?'**

'**Tentu saja Chan, Kyung bagaimana menurutmu?'**

'**Kurasa..tidak ada salahnya dan kupikir kita perlu bantuan Ba-'**

"I..ini bukan rekaman dirumah Joonmyeon" Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil alih ponsel di tangan Yixing, namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda dirinya gugup. _Yixing tahu itu_.

"Aku sudah janji bertemu dengan hy..hyuna noona Xing ponsel ini miliknya, sampai jumpa"

Yixing menatap pintu rooftop yang baru saja ditutup Baekhyun, pandangannya menerawang. Dirinya yakin _mereka_ berusaha membuat Yixing terlarut dalam sebuah teka-teki kosong, _seharusnya_ dia tidak semudah ini terjebak.

Joonmyeon

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Dan...Kyungsoo

Mereka dibalik semua ini

Kalau mereka bisa mempermainkannya seperti ini

Kenapa dia tidak?

_Lagipula.. rekamannya terlalu dibuat-buat, terlalu pendek untuk merekam suara selama satu malam. _

.

.

.

"_Gege kok dia ga ikut main?" Minseok mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Yixing, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada puzzle yang coba diselesaikannya. _

_Bibir Yixing mengerucut tidak puas dengan jawaban Minseok, kaki mungilnya mendekati bocah lain yang duduk agak jauh darinya dan Minseok. Langkah Yixing terhenti saat bocah itu balik menatapnya, bocah dengan tatapan sama seperti paman Siwon ayah dari Minseok dan bocah ini. Detik itu juga Yixing merasa seperti diterbangkan jauh diatas awan._

"_Apa kamu?" jauh dari ekspetasi Yixing, bocah itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat, bahasa mandarinnya juga tidak bagus walau Yixing masih bisa mengerti. Tidak menyerah Yixing semakin mendekati bocah itu yang juga semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Hingga mereka berada di pojok ruangan, Yixing dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan bocah itu yang...seakan terkurung dalam tatapan Yixing._

"_Oi kalian ngapain? Main tatap tatapan ya? Bibi Heechul udah manggil tuh ayo makan dulu"_

_Dan Minseok dengan tatapan tidak berdosanya_

_._

_._

_._

.

TBC

HAII SEMUANYA /dadah dadah/? Oke ini dia bagian ke 7 yeee, ini adalah chapter paling enjoy yang aku kerjain h4h4 ini udah intro buat chap chap akhir oyeah:v sip kita bales review...

**Review Chap 5**

**Jaaanak : **aduh maaf ya baru dibales wkwk aku pikir udah gaada review tambahan waktu publish chap kemarin xD wah chap awal emang chap paling memalukan/? Makasih ya aduh jimayuu (tampar aku tolong-_-) kyungsoo bukan? Hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Chp 6**

**uniquegals : **uwoh terima kasih banyak. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**the-dancing-petals : **dikit lagi jawabannya kebongkar semua kok wkwk seneng aku di review author fav/? xD iya, apalagi masalah lain yang suka tiba2 muncul :"". Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**chenma : **nyusul nanti yak hehe nah iya kurang lebih itu, tapi disini icing pake hipnotis biar keren/apasih. Kenangan buruk iya, tapi sama Joonmyeon? mungkin? hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**xxxKewrellaxxx : **ini next chapnyaa kkk. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**AnakBaik : **wah iya salahku jarang apdet xD terima kasih banyak aduh jimayuu (tolong tabok aku-_-). Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**park . chanyeol . 35 : **ini apdet lagi hehe.. rrr diusahakan gaada crack pair hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**kerdus susu : **lebih tepatnya hapus ingatan hehe, Kyungsoo kalem aja nanti wkwk. Thanks semangatnya ;). Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**demiapa : **ingatannya dihapus hehe, terima kasih banyak, ini diaa update terusannya horee!/?. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**94Richan00 : **skrng update setelah bulan berganti :"" maaf masih ga bisa fast wkwk, gitulah aku muda kak/apasih. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**joonxing : **ouh hehe hadam?/? ini lanjutannya hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**myunicorn91 : **tebakan kamu...bener semua:"" aduh wkwk. Kayanya ga bakal ada, aku bakal lebih fokus untuk sulay maaf ya hehe. Ini lanjutannya.. lama ya?/? hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**BangMinki : **ga, ini yaoi hehe. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Lycheexiu : **ya gpp wkwk. Nanti bakal dikasih tau kenapa Joonmyeon rindu Kyungsoo hehe.. ini udah lanjutt. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**nichi : **Joonmyeon cuma nebak aja tapi untungnya bener/? Pertanyaannya pasti bakal kejawab sedikit-sedikit xD. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**fngrl : **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK:*. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**mdmnadine : **iya gpp hehe, terima kasih banyak /bow. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**xco : **ini update lagi hehe.. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**nur991fah : **lempar aja/gak wkwk. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**SilentB : **ini udah lanjutt kkk. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

**Rillakuma27 : /**sleding/? Yg tau km.-. jgn gigit2 nanti Yixing herpes/? ChanSoo? naena:3/gkwoy. Gpplah biar km tambah buluk/gggg. Thanks for review, review lagi ya^^

SUMPAH AKU TERHARU BANGET MASIH ADA YG MAU REVIEW, FAV, FOL, DAN SEKEDAR BACA...THANKS ALL. LUV U SOOO MUCH:****

review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Boleh ya?

Yixing ingin bilang ini ajakan kencan

Boleh tidak?

_Iya xing boleh. _Terima kasih banyak untuk pak Lee, berkat beliau Yixing jadi makin akrab dengan Joonmyeon. Percaya tidak? Ternyata tugas kemarin harus diketik komputer. Habis sudah. Mereka murid rajin yang menulis tangan di berlembar-lembar kertas _hvs._

Diputuskan –_hari ini, sabtu sore, di café tempat Joonmyeon bekerja_\- mereka akan menyalin ulang tugas kemarin. Hanya berdua. Baekhyun akan pergi ke rumah neneknya di _gang won-do, _terpaksa hanya Joonmyeon dan Yixing lah yang mengerjakannya. Tidak terpaksa juga _sih,_ baru kali ini Yixing senang sekali ditinggal Baekhyun pergi ke rumah neneknya, biasanya Yixing pasti mengemis minta ikut.

Joonmyeon lah yang pertama kali mengajak Yixing–maksudnya mengusulkan untuk sore ini juga mereka langsung mengerjakannya. Walau, sejujurnya, masih banyak waktu tersisa untuk mereka. Tapi makin cepat makin baik lah.

Melupakan fakta kalau bisa saja ini merupakan bagian dari sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan, ini luar biasa bikin senang. Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, sembilan tahun dirinya tinggal di korea, pertama kalinya Yixing pergi _sabtu sore_ dengan seseorang selain Baekhyun.

Tujuan mereka memang bukan pergi ke festival dan senang-senang, tapi mengerjakan tugas. Tetap saja, perasaan Yixing membuncah dirinya terlalu senang terlalu bahagia terlalu-

_Apa-apaan dia ini?_

Dia tidak boleh terlalu senang. Ingat, dia mungkin sedang dimanfaatkan untuk sesuatu. Cari info banyak-banyak. Jangan kira karena tampangnya _bodoh _Yixing jadi gampang dibodohi. Bagaimana pun caranya, Yixing perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? Sesuatu yang buruk kah?

_Yixing harap tidak. Karena…Baekhyun juga ikut terlibat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf agak lama"

Joonmyeon duduk tepat didepan Yixing yang sudah siap dengan _laptop_ dan kertas materi yang kemarin sudah mereka tulis. Juga, segelas _ice coffe latte_ gratis hasil traktiran Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk, matanya menatap Joonmyeon lekat-lekat, namja itu mengambil alih _laptopnya, laptop milik Joonmyeon_.

"Ayo xing bacakan biar aku yang ketik"

Yixing mengangguk. "Baiklah bait pertama–"

"Gangguan pada darah dapat terjadi karena kerusakan, faktor keturunan, pola makan, rokok, juga apa sih yang kau rencanakan?"

"_Apa sih yang kau rencanakan?" _Joonmyeon mengulang, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar "Yixing… serius itu yang kita tulis?"

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, sekilas, tampak bodoh "Memang tadi aku bilang apa?" dengan tenang ia meminum _ice coffe latenya_.

"Kau bilang _apa yang aku rencakan_" ucap Joonmyeon, mendekati wajah Yixing yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memegang erat-erat gelasnya, "Kau _menyadarinya_, ya?"

"_Menyadari…_ apa?" jawab Yixing, lambat-lambat. Tangannya bergetar, bayangan buruk kalau Joonmyeon akan 'menyerang' Yixing karena rencana namja itu terbongkar, sudah _bergentayangan _di benaknya.

Wajah Joonmyeon yang semula serius berubah merah padam menahan tawa. Ia kembali ke tempatnya, masih dengan ekspresi sama yang menggelikan. "Astaga, Yixing memang apa yang aku rencanakan? Mengajakmu ke _Lotte World?"_

Mengetahui dirinya aman, Yixing menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar menakutkan saat dihadapkan dengan Joonmyeon yang bertanya dengan nada menuduh begitu.

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan lagi Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing, sambil berusaha keras bertahan untuk tidak mengucap isi hati yang mungkin dapat membuatnya dalam masalah besar.

_Fyi saja, Yixing sebenarnya kepingin diajak Joonmyeon ke Lotte World_.

.

.

.

.

Pukul Yixing sekarang. Sampai babak belur juga ia terima.

Joonmyeon benar-benar mengajaknya ke _Lotte World._ Kembali lagi, ini bukan karena namja itu benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya.

Joonmyeon punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pengurus bayi, _ternyata_.

Namanya Mindae, bayi cantik dengan wajah mirip campuran Sohee wonder girls dan kotak kardus. Saat mereka berdua menyelesaikan tugasnya, ayah Mindae datang menghampiri mereka di cafe, lalu, menyerahkan Mindae dalam gendongan Joonmyeon.

Yixing kira Joonmyeon sudah punya anak. Namun, mendengar Mindae memanggil Joonmyeon dengan panggilan 'paman' membuatnya mengerti kalau Joonmyeon adalah seorang pengurus bayi.

"Mau permen kapas~" Mindae merengek lucu, tangan mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk kedai permen kapas dengan permen beragam warna.

"Iya, Yixing titip Mindae."

Yixing mengangguk, menerima Mindae dalam gendongannya. Ia menciumi gemas pipi tembam Mindae yang tertawa senang. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Joonmyeon kembali, dengan permen kapas bersamanya.

"Jangan bilang noona kalau aku membelikanmu permen, mengerti Mindae?"

"_Arraseo_.. terima kasih mengajakku kesini paman!" Mindae yang masih dalam gendongan Yixing, mencium pipi Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum, menyerahkan permen ditangannya pada gadis mungil itu.

Sementara Mindae masih sibuk memakan permen dalam gendongannya, Yixing sendiri masih berpikir keras. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kok Yixing nggak paham?

"Hey Joonmyeon-"

"Ayo naik kincir!"

Mindae meloncat dari gendongan Yixing, agak mengejutkan sebenarnya, ia lalu menarik-narik tangan Joonmyeon untuk mengantre bersama beberapa orang lain.

Yixing juga terpaksa mengikuti mereka, entah apa yang ada di otaknya sehingga ia mau-mau saja ikut Joonmyeon bekerja, _well_, Joonmyeon memang sedang bekerja kan?

Kan?

.

.

.

.

Kincir yang mereka naiki bergerak pelan, pelan sekali, sampai rasanya Yixing ingin meloncat saja.

Tidak, bohong.

Ia menikmati angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya, ia menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini, dan ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Joonmyeon.

"Hey Joonmyeon." suara Yixing memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Joonmyeon dengan Mindae yang tertidur dalam gendongannya –hey anak kecil mana yang masih aktif sampai jam sepuluh malam? –menghadapkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk menatap kerlipan lampu dibawah sana kearah Yixing yang menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Kenapa aku ikut denganmu sih?"

"Lho? Kau yang tadi minta ikut."

"Masa sih?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Joonmyeon.

"Iya, waktu Mindae diantar ayahnya, ingat tidak? Kau mengusulkan kita pergi ke _Lotte World, bareng."_

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Yixing baru ingat. Ya habis, siapa sih yang tahan saat dihadapkan dengan anak kecil lucu kebangetan semacam Mindae? Bawaannya pengen ngajak jalan-jalan.

"Ehehe… Joonmyeon sudah berapa lama jadi pengurus bayi?"

Joonmyeon mengernyit, tapi kemudian tersenyum _tampan_, "Sejak Mindae lahir mungkin? Entahlah aku lupa."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Hanya Mindae?" tanyanya, dijawab anggukan Joonmyeon.

"Xing aku mau tanya,"

"Apa?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Yixing tersedak. Matanya menatap Joonmyeon nyalang.

"Lagi becanda?" Yixing berusaha menahan nada–jujur saja–senang dalam suaranya. Perasaanya jadi campur aduk. Antar senang, bingung, dan _curiga_.

Senang karena ditembak orang setampan Joonmyeon.

Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

_Curiga_ apa ini hanya rencana pemuda itu.

"Hal serius tidak boleh dijadikan bahan candaan Yixing." Joonmyeon menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yixing, ia menatap kerlipan lampu dibawah sana.

Lalu mereka terdiam agak lama. Yixing sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara Joonmyeon masih asyik menunduk.

"Bisa biarkan aku mengenalmu _lebih jauh?"_

Sampai kemudian Yixing bicara dengan suara nyaris berbisik, membuat Joonmyeon kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Terlalu cepat ya? _Kupikir tidak_ yah kalau itu maumu. Tentu saja,"

Secepat kilat Yixing mencium pipi Joonmyeon, membuat pemuda itu membeku dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ayo myeon sebentar lagi kita turun….dan terimakasih mau memeberiku waktu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau dasar bodoh! Kau pakai anakku untuk bisa berkencan dengan pacarmu? Sialan kau Joonmyeon!" Untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini Minseok memukuli kepala Joonmyeon dengan tas tangan _LV_ keluaran terbarunya. Wanita mungil itu marah besar mendapati anak kesayangannya pulang larut dengan bekas permen kapas teringgal di giginya yang rapih dan putih.

Mindae langsung terbangun begitu sampai rumah, anak kecil itu terlalu bersemangat sampai melupakan janjinya untuk tidak bercerita apapun pada ibunya. Benar, anak kecil yang sekarang sudah kembali tidur pulas di kamarnya yang bernuansa _Meitantei Conan_.

Ini bukan candaan, Mindae benar-benar tergila-gila pada _Shinichi Kudo._

"Astaga noona, aku pamannya tidak apa kalau mengajaknya bersenang-senang"

"Aku ibunya bodoh!" Minseok memilih menyerah, ia duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan suaminya yang bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat Joonmyeon duduk, "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya? Kau akan habis saat ibu datang Joonmyeon"

Mendapati Joonmyeon menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Minseok merebut gelas kopi ditangan Jongdae, suaminya yang hanya bisa menggeleng takjub. Minseok menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau mau menikah dengan Kyung-ie? Lalu mau kau apakan si Chanyeol itu? Dan siapa err –Baekhyun? Kau tahu kalau, maaf, ibu sedikit tidak waras menentukan siapa pendamping anaknya"

"Kau mau bilang aku tidak waras begitu?" menanggapi perkataan Minseok, Jongdae berkata tajam dengan sedikit nada jahil di dalamnya, sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

_Joonmyeon terpekur begitu mendapati anak yang biasanya hobi mengganggu sekarang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tugas ayahnya di China hampir selesai, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka tidak akan mendapati Yixing melambai dengan senyum lebarnya saat Joonmyeon kembali ke Korea._

_Mereka belum lama berteman, Joonmyeon juga tidak banyak bicara saaat bersama Yixing, namun, entah mengapa Joonmyeon merasa Yixing sudah bersama-sama dengannya sejak ia lahir. Menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Yixing terlalu hebat sampai bisa membuat Joonmyeon berpikir seperti itu._

_Yixing tiba-tiba bangun, mengagetkan Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi asyik melamun. Anak itu menjerit histeris lalu menangis meraung-raung. Para perawat langsung datang mengerubungi Yixing. _

_Joonmyeon memilih mundur ia menatap takut setiap yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Paman Hangeng dan Bibi Heechul teman ibu dan ayahnya sekaligus orang tua Yixing datang terburu-buru. _

_Joonmyeon semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Terlalu sibuk berpikir, ia bahkan tidak menyadari sudah digendong ayahnya keluar ruangan, mengikuti ibu dan kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi._

_Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin tahu. Benar firasatnya saat pertama kali melihat Yixing. Anak itu punya sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin ingin tahu, kejadian-kejadian yang berkaitan dengan Yixing, perangainya, semuanya._

_Namun, tentu saja Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau ibunya lebih patut mendapat firasat yang ia rasakan pada Yixing, bahkan, harus lebih dalam dari yang ia berikan pada Yixing . Wanita itu diam-diam tersenyum jahil. Sebagai ibu, tentu ia mengerti._

_Yixing lah orangnya._

_Namun, dengan kejadian ini kemungkinan bisa menyatukan anaknya dan Yixing terlalu sulit._

_Tapi, ia tahu bagaimana solusinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

_A/N_

Ampun deh apaan sih ini -_-" udh bikinnya lama hasilnya ga karuan begini :' maaf ya aku lg sibuk-sibuknya, entah karena apa pokoknya sibuk/? Sampe on twit aja ga bisa *curhat* T_T aku bener-bener minta maaf buat keterlambatan ini /anjay/ semoga bisa dimenegerti h3h3. Dan teman-teman chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir pada ga ngerti kan kenapa udh mau end? Sm aku jg-_-

Oke ayo balas review!

**Maymfa10 : **hehe thanks ya . Thanks Reviewnya, Review Lagi ya ^^

**SilentB : **soalnya aku ga suka yg panjang2/apasih, ini udh lanjut^^ . Thanks Reviewnya, Review Lagi ya ^^

**parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35 : **iya iya inget hehe, ini udh lanjut^^ . Thanks Reviewnya, Review Lagi ya ^^

**chenma : **sekali2 Yixing pinter wkwk ya mungkin? Hehe:v . Thanks Reviewnya, Review Lagi ya ^^


End file.
